Back to the Nest
by TheDentistNemesis
Summary: Robin goes back to Gotham to fight for his family. This story has updated and modified, please review and tell me if you like the improvements
1. Chapter 1

Helloo again! Well, this is my second story and I'm still nervous about it! Eeeee! It's going to be my first on-going story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved in this story!

* * *

Wake up call 

After I became fully aware that I was awake, I yawned tiredly. I only got around two hours sleep last night, if that. I was up all night sorting through the criminal records, and now I have to get up before Starfire makes us all breakfast. I sighed, and swung my legs off the bed. I put my uniform on and made my way to the dump we call the Common Room. But before I could get there, I was startled by a frightened Starfire.

"Oh, Robin! Thank goodness I found you so quickly! I have the most horrible news! There is a huge bat stuck in our Television!" She cried. I just stared at her, wondering if Beastboy had told her to do this for a prank. Well, if he had, I am definitely not laughing. But she just stared back at me until it dawned on me that this wasn't prank. And that I had a massive headache. I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and then reopened them.

"Star, are you sure it was a bat? I mean, are you sure you weren't seeing things?" I asked, trying to calm her down. She shook her head. Damn.

"Great, just brilliant." I muttered under my breath, and ran the rest of the way to the Common room. And, there, on our large, window screen was none other than Batman. I wanted to turn and go back the way I came, but that seemed to much of a childish thing to do, after all, it had been over a year since...

_Flashback_

_I blinked slowly up at Bruce, trying my best to understand what he was getting at._

_"__Listen, Dick, I think it would be better if from now on, you just led a normal life._" _Bruce said cautiously. I froze, and then felt the first stabs of fear and anger settle in my stomach.  
_

"_Oh, come on! You and I both know that even if I _do_ stop crime fighting, I will _never _have a normal life." I retorted, angry and hurt that he would even think that I would stop crime fighting._

"_Dick, you nearly got killed last year, I can't risk that happening again." Bruce said quietly. I took a step back when he stepped closer, stunned and stricken. I couldn't believe what he was saying.  
_

"_Are you saying that I'm too weak? That I'm a liability?! I wasn't even taken as Robin!" I demanded furiously. How _dare_ he... _

"_Of course I'm not, Dick, I'm just saying that you need to put your crimefighting on hiatus for a while. For your own sake. Please, understand that this is for the best." Bruce said calmly. I shook my head at what he was saying. I couldn't...I _wouldn't._  
_

"_You know what, Bruce? No. I'm sick of this! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm nearly 15! And I'm not giving up Robin!" I shouted, angry tears stinging my eyes._

_ With that, I stormed out of the room, and began to pack._

_Flashback  
_

I shook my head, no, not again; he was not taking away Robin. I thought I made that very clear. I glared up at the screen.

"What do you want?" I said, trying to look as if I didn't care in the slightest. Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly, but that was it for displays of facial emotion.

"Robin." He said in a way of greeting. I just stared on coldly, waiting for an answer. He sighed

"Robin, this really isn't the time for that, this is more important." He remarked. I felt the familiar prickles of hurt and I wanted to argue, to ask him, more important then what? The fact that you fired me? But aloud I just said;

"Fine."

"Alright then, you remember The Joker?" He implored. I nodded grimly, how could I forget him?

"Well, he's loose again." He stated. I frowned in confusion, this happened all the time. Why contact us about it?

"So what if he's loose?" I asked. Why would that be a problem for us? Gotham was three hours away. Well, by the Bat-plane anyway. Bruce sighed.

"That's not all, Robin, he's coming after you."

* * *

My first ever Cliffhanger! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Going home

I blinked at the screen, stunned.

"What?" I asked, confused. Why would Joker come after me? Bruce sighed again.

"Joker broke out of Arkham a couple of days ago, and we just heard about a crazed, green-haired clown heading for Jump City." He explained. I frowned.

"But, why? What did I do to annoy him?" I questioned, "Joker never paid much attention to me in Gotham..."

But I stopped there, knowing where this conversation was going. Sure, Joker never really paid attention to me when I first started out, but there was that...incident that happened nearly two years ago now. Could Joker really be coming to finish me off? But that would mean that he had figured out who I was, and with that information... I felt a shiver run through me at that thought. Bruce was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking the same as me. Finally, after a minute or so, he broke the silence.

"I don't know what his intentions are, Dick, but I have a feeling that something bad is building up, and it's not just Joker that's involved." He answered. I looked up at the screen again.

"What does that mean? We're all in trouble?" I asked. I said 'we're', so why did I get the feeling that it was just _me_ that was in danger?

"No, but it does mean that you have to get protection, and, no offence to your team, but I don't really feel your safe enough there." He stated. I narrowed my eyes, but then I just sighed. He was right, of course, my team had never encounted Joker, they wouldn't understand what they were up against.

"Fine, when do I have to leave? I mean, I would like at least the rest of today to spend with my team." I said.

"Well, as soon as possible then." He said, and then his face softened slightly, "Don't worry, Dick. All of us will make sure that he will not do that to you again."

By 'all of us' I assumed he meant The Justice League, not the Titans. I just stared grimly at the screen, and then said I had to go.

I am determined to spend the rest of today with my team, having fun. I mean, this could be the last day we have together. I paused, and then cleared my mind of that thought and pressed a button on the keypad. Soon enough, all of my team were in the room, all looking confused. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Err, Robin? Want to tell us why you called us all in here, because I don't see any trouble." He said, eyebrow raised in confusion. I took in a deep breath, and gave them a big, fake grin.

"Well, the reason is because I think you all need a night off, and I thought we could spend it at the carnival." I explained, the fake grin never leaving my face. They all looked at me as if I was wearing a fluorescent pink dress with 6-inch high heels to match. Then, they cautiously started to grin as well. Beastboy's grin was easily the biggest.

"Aw, really dude? Thanks!" He exclaimed in excitement. Starfire also looked overjoyed.

"Oh! This is wondrous news! When are we going, friend?" She asked sweetly.

"Now, if you want." I suggested. Starfire squealed and flew out the door, Beastboy morphed into a bird and flew after her and Cyborg just ran out the door behind them. Raven just stood there, eyeing me. I smiled at her, trying my utmost best to block any negative feelings from my mind.

"Aren't you coming Raven?" I asked the half-demon girl. She gave me a dubious look. I grimaced, obviously my best wasn't enough.

"Robin, are you hiding something from us?" She asked bluntly. I stared at her stiffly, but forced myself to keep pretending.

"No, why would I be?" I laughed, completely casual. She stared at me a minute longer, but then she just shrugged and flew after the rest of the team. I sighed in relief. That was way too close. Then I walked out myself, saying a silent goodbye to the tower as I went.

* * *

I laughed for the third time at Beastboy's face when Cyborg, yet again, beat him at the hoop game.

"Gah, no fair!" He yelled in frustration. I laughed even harder. Then, after they started again, I went to see what the girls were doing. But before I could even spot them, there was a loud crash from somewhere on the pier, nearby. I froze, and reflexively shifted into a fighting stance. I scanned the area, and felt my insides go cold when I found the source of the chaos.

Standing right beside the farris wheel in proud triumph, was none other than Joker. I felt the blood rush from my head as I saw his face for the first time since the ...incident. It was still white, his mouth was still a blood-red colour, and messy hair was still a disgusting shade of green. When he noticed me, he let out a high-pitched laugh.

"Bird boy! It's so great to see you again! And look, you've gotten taller! Oh, why did you have to leave the nest without telling me! I have missed you in Gotham, and I bet Batsy misses you!" He shrieked, and then laughed again. I bit back a series of violent insults. By this time my team had run over to what was happening. They gave me looks that said they we're confused. I gritted my teeth.

"Well, I guess all lil' birdies have to find their way eventually, but why leave Gotham? You must miss it! Oh, but don't worry about that, Bat Brat, we'll gladly bring you back home, where you belong!" He giggled at me. Then, Punch and Judy, his goons, started to advance toward me. I took a step back and thought fast, the only way I could save my team was if I could get out of Jump city as quickly as I could, and then Joker would hopefully follow.

_But how_...I thought desperately. And then it hit me. The train station! It was just around the corner to this pier! I looked around for the exit, and then sprinted as fast as I could toward it.

"Wait, where are you going? Quick, he's escaping!" I heard Joker's shrill voice call out. When I was around the corner, I saw a man in the station waiting area walk into the toilet, his bag of clothes left outside. I suppose he thinks no one would steal a bag of old clothing.

Seeing my chance, I ran towards the bag and picked it up, not bothering to look inside, whatever clothes were in there would do. I kept running until I got to the trains, and saw one about to depart for Gotham. Perfect. I slowed down to jump, but stilled slightly when I heard a voice behind me.

"Wait! Robin! Where are you going? Robin! _Please _Robin! Do not go! We will fight! We will win! Please come back so we can succeed!" Starfire cried. I froze, but I knew I had to go.

"I'm sorry, you'll undertand soon. Bye Starfire." I said, and jumped onto the roof of the already moving train. It picked up speed as I dropped two things, my communicator and a note I had kept in my pocket just in case.

"No! Please stop!" Starfire cried, but I was already under the tunnel. Before it got to fast I slipped into a luckily empty carriage. I smiled; a bit of luck was enough to please me at this point. I cautiously went into a toilet and changed into the clothes I had nicked, which turned out to be a black blazer, a white shirt, and a black pair of freshly pressed trousers. I smoothed down my hair, getting rid of the spikes.

I stepped back into the empty carriage, and found a dropped train ticket, which was very lucky. Not so lucky for the person who lost it. Then I peeled off my mask and stuffed my uniform into the bag and sipped it up. Catching my reflection in the window, I snorted slightly in grim amusement.

"God help me, I look like _Bruce." _I exclaimed. Then I went to take my seat, and await the inevitable.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review! I love them :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Third chapter is here! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Home sweet Gotham

I looked out the window of the train, and smiled. Well, Gotham itself hadn't changed; wonder if the same thing applied to the people who lived there. I let out a little sigh as the train came to a stop. Well only one way to find out. I stepped off the train with the bag, and looked around at the old train station. There was a very old, peeling white sign with red writing saying;

'Welcome to Gotham City, where we welcome you with wamth'.

I snorted, how long has _that_ sign been there. I started to walk in the general direction toward Wayne manor, when I got the feeling I was being followed. I continued walking for about three metres before I turned sharply and tried to punch whatever creep was following me, only to be caught by my wrist and lifted into the air. I yelped, thinking it was Joker. But then I heard a chuckle, a familiar one that I knew all too well. Then there was a voice that I had trusted since I was 9 years old.

"Well, hello to you too Dick. Welcome back." Bruce sarcastically. I then heard another voice. This time female. Great.

"I'm going to assume you thought we were someone else." Barbara Gordon laughed. I huffed, a little miffed at the situation, but also relieved that I was safe.

"Let me down, Bruce." I muttered. I felt him shake his head.

"That's one option, but how do I know your not going to hit me?" He asked, and imitated my earlier huff. I scowled and turned my head away from him childishly.

" I thought you were some Psychopath planning to slaughter me!" I barked angrily. Barbara suddenly looked behind her and smiled. Alfred came as well? I couldn't help flushing in embarrassment at the English man's face when he saw the predicament I was in. He shook his head at us.

"Tsk, tsk Master Dick, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asked. I sighed.

"Alfred, you think you can help me out here?" I asked him, pointing my chin in Bruce's direction. Bruce tutted at me at me, and then decided that this wasn't embarrassing enough. In one, swift move he had me thrown over his shoulder, clinging to it in sheer horror. Was this some sort of revenge? For goodness sake, I was 16, dammit, I didn't want to be seen thrown over someones shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was like being on top of a skyscraper. I bit back a bunch of swear words boiling in my throat.

"Bruce! Let me down!" He just shook his head. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I won't try punch you again, there, I said it, now will you let me down?" I said, eager to have my feet firmly on the ground again. Bruce stopped and let go of my feet. I started to fall to the ground upside down, but I twisted mid-air and landed painfully on my butt. I scowled at him at him again and got up.

"Gee, thanks. Right, well I guessing you're wondering why I came early?" I asked. They looked at each other, and then Bruce shook his head.

"Actually, we heard about what happened with Joker on the news." He explained, a worried frown immediately coming to his face. I nodded.

"Yeah, he came to the carnival where my team and I were. Lucky there was a train station nearby." I stated. Bruce gave me a look that I didn't understand.

"Listen, Dick, I don't know if how long it will be until Joker figures out that you came back to Gotham, but until we know for sure that he is back in Arkham where he belongs, you will have to stay here." He said to me, the look on his face never shifting. I nodded again, trying to figure out what the look meant. Worry? Anger? Relief? ...Fear? I sighed, I will never understand Bruce. Alfred cleared his throat.

"Well, we are just pleased that you made it back in one piece, Master Dick." He said smiling. I smiled back. Then Bruce became Bruce again.

"Are we just going to stand here? Come on Dick; lets get back so you can show me some of the techniques you've learnt over in shiny, award-winning Jump City." He said mockingly. I shifted nervously, since most of the 'techniques' I had learnt in the past year away had been taught to me by Slade. I choose to change the topic.

"For the record, Jump City is way more civilized than Gotham." With that, I whipped around and started to run toward the manor, knowing full well that I wouldn't get away with a comment like that. I was right, because as soon as I started running, I heard Bruce follow quickly behind. I smirked, I was younger and smaller, I could out-run him. Easily.

But then a thought struck me. What if I didn't _want_ to go back to Jump? I mean, I might say that Jump is...friendlier than Gotham, but I've never really thought about that. Jump's great, but in a strange way, I missed Gotham. I don't really want to think about that now so I think I should just concentrate on not being thrown over Bruce's shoulder again. But before I could turn the corner I heard Barbara say something to Alfred.

"When do you think they'll realize?" She asked. I frowned, realize what?

"I do not know, Miss Gordon, but I do hope that it will be soon." He answered. But before I could hear the rest of the conversation, I had turned the corner. What were they talking about? Realize what? When I had been thinking this I hadn't noticed that I had slowed down. But it was too late. Suddenly, two strong arms had lifted me and thrown me over their owners shoulder. I groaned when Bruce started chuckling.

"Hey, don't groan, it's your own fault for stopping!"With that he started running again. Great, now I was on top of a moving skyscraper. Well, home, sweet, home, I guess.

* * *

Meow? Review pwease :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Fourth chapter up! And thanks a lot for all the nice reviews!

* * *

Trouble in the city

_Batman was getting angry; he knew his hands were tied. There wasn't anything he could do but stand there and watch._

"_Joker!" He yelled, frustrated, "Let the boy go!" _

_But Joker still held me tightly against him, the gun just centimetres from my chest. He laughed at the look on Bruce's face._

"_Hahahaha! What are you going to do, Batsy? Throw one of your toys at me? You know how this is going end, don't you? A boy dead on the ground while you and the police squad try to find me? Well, I can tell you this, you aren't going to find me, Batsy! You just have to face it, you failed." He stated as he inched the gun nearer to my chest. I flinched as the cold metal touched my bare chest. _

"_Shut up, Joker! What is the point in having an innocent child die? What do you get out of it? Nothing!" Batman roared. Joker just shook his head, as if annoyed at what had been said._

"_What do I get out of it? Well, I get fear! I get people fleeing the city because of me! And when they do, they tell others about me! So I get feared all over!" He giggled, and then started laughing again. I groaned, starting to feel light-headed._

"_Joker, listen, please! You don't want to have blood on your hands, especially a child's!" Batman yelled, getting desperate. At that, Joker smirked evilly._

"_Oh, don't I?"And with that, he pulled the trigger. I screamed._

"_No!" Bruce cried._

"Ah!" I yelled, falling of my bed. I winced at the impact, and then groaned. That was horrible, but it only a dream. I sighed and picked myself of the floor. I went into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom and had a shower. Once I was done I rummaged through my drawer for something to wear.

I put on a pair of my old jeans and a faded red top. I looked at my hair in the mirror and winced, I couldn't really have it spiky. So I just ran my hand through it once and left it. It didn't look that bad, still messy, just not spiky. I left my room and made my way to the kitchen. Alfred was there already.

"Hey Alfred!" I greeted. He looked other his shoulder at me.

"Good morning, Master Dick." He greeted back. I started to smell pancakes. I licked my lips. But noticed there was something dark and tall missing.

"Hey, Alfred, do you know where Bruce is?" I asked. For some reason I felt uneasy when he wasn't around.

"Well, last time I saw him, he was asleep in the other room." He answered. I smirked.

"Can I wake him up?" I asked. Alfred smiled in amusement and nodded. I then ran into the living room to find a fast asleep bat on one of the sofas, looking like he had been knocked over the head with something heavy. I bit down on my lip to prevent laughter. Then I fan as fast as I could and jumped on his stomach. He woke with a jump, grabbing my wrists. I laughed. He blinked at me tiredly, and then put his head back on the pillow. I jumped off the sofa.

"Oi! Don't go back to sleep!" I yelled. But he just rolled over and put the pillow over his head.

"Bats are nocturnal!" He groaned in to the sofa. I shook my head.

"So? Alfred wants you up!" I said. Then when he didn't move I pulled on one of his arms. He sighed, and then got up in to a sitting position. I grinned.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked. He yawned and then glared at me.

"You are lucky that I'm half asleep." He growled. Alfred then decided to come in.

"Ah, Master Bruce, I see you are awake finally." He stated, dry humour clear in his voice as he looked at me.

"Yeah, thanks to Dick." He said, still glaring at me. Alfred shook his head at us.

"Well, breakfast is served, Master Bruce, and you might have missed it if it hadn't been for Master Dick's brave actions." He explained. Bruce looked at us, knowing we were working together. Then he just groaned.

"Fine, I'm up." He said and walked into the kitchen. Me and Alfred followed after him, grinning.

"So, Bruce, are you working today?" I asked my mouth full. Alfred shot me a look.

"No, not today, why?" He asked back. I shrugged.

"No reason." I shrugged innocently. At that moment, Bruce's mobile went off. He winced as he saw who it was.

"It's Earle." He groaned. I grinned.

"Answer it then." I said. He glared at me and then answered it reluctantly.

"Yes...wait, stop yelling! Alright, now...what? Fine...but I'm not happy about it." Then he hung up and sighed. He looked at me.

"That man doesn't like me." He growled.

"I noticed." I said. He gave me look.

"Well, so much for a relaxing day off, Earle wants me to come and fill out some legal documents." He explained.

"Oh...you mind if I come?" I asked. Bruce looked at me as if I was insane.

"You sure? Earle isn't the nicest of people." He asked.

"Then why are you going?" I asked. Bruce sighed.

"It's complicated." He said. I frowned.

"Okay, but I still want to come."I said. Bruce shrugged.

"Alright, it's your choice." He said. I grinned.

* * *

"Sooo, is the traffic always like this?" I asked while we were in Bruce's black jeep. The traffic was endless.

"No, not at this time in the day. Only when there's been an accident..." Bruce said, frowning. Then, about a second later, we heard a loud cackle come from on top of the jeep. I paled as I recognized the laugh. I looked over and saw Bruce's face darken.

"_Joker_." He snarled. There was screams all around now. Then there was a tapping sound on the window next to me. I turned slowly, already knowing that it wasn't a policeman. Joker grinned insanely at me. I swallowed.

"Why, hello there! How you doing, Grayson?" He laughed, and then he looked at Bruce.

"Wayne! Do you mind if I take the boy for ride?" He asked. I shifted backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Bruce gripped my shoulder protectively.

"You are not going anywhere _near_ him." Bruce spat. I glanced at his face. It looked as furious as he sounded. Joker snorted.

"Right, you, the billionaire party boy, are going to stop me?" He laughed. Bruce seethed, and hit him. Joker shrieked and took a step back.

"Well, I'll give you this Wayne, you've got a decent right hook." He then grinned and reached other to grab me. But Bruce managed to grab me first and pull me out of the car. When we were out, he shoved me in front.

"Run!" He yelled. I gave him an uncertain look.

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry!" He said. So I started to run as fast as I could. There was another yell and a crash. I looked behind me. Bruce was starting to run after me. Joker was not far behind. I started gasping as I ran. Then, suddenly, there was another loud crash. Bruce leapt over to me and wrapped his arms around me, acting as a protective shield. I heard him grunt as whatever got destroyed dropped on top of him. Then, when the noise stopped, I heard him sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to me. I just nodded, not trusting myself enough to speak. He relaxed slightly and then stood up, pulling me up with him. He let go when we heard the maniacal laugh of Joker. I started to run again, but to my horror saw a dead end. bruce gently pushed me to a brick wall and then stood in front of me with his back turned. I peeked over his shoulder, and wished I hadn't. Joker and his goons were there, advancing quickly. I groaned quietly, we couldn't do anything. We were here as Bruce and Dick, not Batman and Robin.

"Aw, well isn't this touching! Wayne protecting his pathetic little foster son! Not that it matters, Wayne, because you know I will get him anyway." He stated. I grimaced as I heard the goons approaching. Then, there was a whacking sound and two thuds. I looked and saw the two idiots on the ground, unconscious. Bruce barked out a laugh.

"What now, Joker? You have no one left to fight me." He said. Joker gave him a poisonous glare.

"You'd think." He said strangely calm. I sucked in a breath when I saw a much bigger goon come for us. I backed up as far as I could into the wall. Bruce glanced at me, a worried look on his face. As soon as he turned, the monster attacked. He hit Bruce in the stomach. Bruce hissed, but didn't move. Then the goon hit him in the head.

"Gah!" Bruce yelled. His posture buckled slightly. Then, the goon once again him in the stomach. Bruce gasped and gripped his injured ribs. He turned and gave me the same look he did yesterday, the one I didn't understand.

"Run, Dick, now!" He yelled hoarsely. I felt my legs turn to rubber as Joker put an arm out to stop the goon, and then start to walk toward me. Bruce growled.

"Dick! Run!" He said. But I couldn't, my feet felt like they were glued to the ground.

"_Dick-," _He started to shout, but then Joker kicked him in the head, knocking him out. I yelped as Joker grabbed my shoulder like a vice. But I still couldn't move. Joker dragged me a couple of metres before he pulled out a can. Oh shi-

He sprayed the stuff in my face and before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

Review pleeeaaaseee :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Fifth chapter!

* * *

Not again

Ugh. I feel awful, what did Joker do to me while I was out? Drop a table on my head? Then I remembered what had happened and I cringed, now what? Joker has me, so what is planning to do? Kill me? No, why would he go to all this trouble just to kill me? I mean, he could do that any time; there must be something different he wants to do.

I froze as I heard the echo of distant footsteps coming toward me. It wasn't just one person either. Brilliant. I laid my head back on the ground and played dead. I admit I was was very confused when I heard strangely familiar, menacing voice instead of Joker's shrill one. I frowned, trying to remember who the voice belonged to, but I was so dizzy...

"I expect to find that boy is still alive and well." The mystery voice murmured. The tone was laced with a air of danger that sent a wave of familiar hatred through me.

"Oh yes, alive and well Mr. Slade!" Joker laughed. I couldn't hold in my shocked gasp. _Slade?!_. I realized my mistake a second later. There was a pause, and then Slade dismissed Joker. He walked in a few seconds later. I waited for him to speak.

"Robin, my former apprentice. It's been a while."Slade drawled. I stiffened. Robin? How did he...? Slade chuckled, the sinister sound echoing around the drafty area.

"Please, don't insult my intelligence by being so shocked." He taunted. I was too numbed by shock and horror to respond. I didn't understand...Bruce said Joker was coming after Robin...but Joker got me as Dick...

"Yes, I suppose you are slightly confused. You see when Joker kidnapped you as a civilian a couple of years ago, he didn't a plan or even much of a motive. He simply wanted a reaction from Batman, which I think you know more than others he certainly got. I suppose he was just smart enough to see that kidnapping Robin wasn't much of a option, seeing how much Batman shadowed him. So he seized his chance when he happened to see a lone, very well-known boy wandering the streets of Gotham at twilight. He knew that taking this boy would grab Batman's attention," He drawled. I remained quiet.

"So he never had any real interest in Dick Grayson, but he took a liking to Robin. He found your childish nature fun, a nice change of pace from the brooding man he usually encountered. So when you...left Gotham, he got bored again. So that is why he came to your currant city of Jump, to take you back to Gotham. Doesn't make much sense, does it? But then again mad men rarely do make sense," Slade sighed. I was getting very agitated.

"Like your one to talk!" I barked. He chuckled again, completely calm.

"I prefer the term Psychopath, Richard. Now, as you know, I have expressed a interest in Robin, but as I have learned your identity- unlike the Joker, who remains oblivious to it- I also have a interest in Dick Grayson. So when Joker failed to take you in Jump, I approached him. I made an agreement with him, if he got me Dick Grayson, he would get Robin back in Gotham. And so here we are." He finished. I scowled hatefully at him.

"But it interests me, Robin, why did you leave your mentor? Was it simply teenage rebellion," He mused mockingly, "or was it something else?"

I just continued to glare at him, not answering.

"Very well, I guess that will have to remain a secret. For now." He said. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Then, Slade pulled out something small and shiny. I leaned forward, to see what it was. But Slade turned around, blocking it from my view.

"It's such a shame, because you and I both know where you really belong... by my side." He surmised, turning back around, but he had put the little device in his belt, so I couldn't see it. I snorted at his confident words.

"Right, because I seemed so eager last time you tried to convince me of that." I retorted in disgust. Who did he think he was kidding?

"Hmm, but I seem to remember how you enjoyed stealing. You denied it, but I know you did. But if your unwilling to co-operate, it seems a little blackmail is in order." He murmured. I almost smirked, like I hadn't thought ahead after last time.

"It won't work, Slade, Bruce's company can get rid of those Nano machines easily." I said, relief at this fact making me slightly light-headed. But Slade just chuckled that sinister chuckle.

"Ah, my apprentice, do you really think I would use the same trick twice? No, that is not the threat. But you do know that I know all _three_ of your little clans identities, Richard. Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne and you, Dick Grayson. So, take an educated guess. What do you think my threat is?" He inquired tauntingly. I felt ice build in my stomach, turning my whole body cold and numb. No...he wouldn't...

What was I thinking, of course he would. This is Slade.

"Since I now know who all three of you...bats are, I could tell everyone I know. Starting with Joker... just think what he could do with that information. I could, just by telling him, destroy all of your little family, including the Butler." He stopped, knowing he had me cornered. Then he carried on.

"Imagine it, apprentice, all three of them, the butler, your mentor and the pretty red-head, all lying on the floor, dead. And thinking it was your fault, just because you couldn't follow orders..." He trailed off. I flinched at the picture he painted: Alfred, Barbara, Bruce, all lying dead and defeated, blood staining the pale floor beneath them...

"Alright!" I yelled, anguish flooding through me, "Alright, I'll do it, but not because I want to Slade, remember that." I sneered.

"Good boy." He jeered. Then Slade threw me a uniform, which included a mask, and told me to follow an old man called Wintergreen. As soon as I had put on the uniform, I felt filthy and disgusting. I noticed it was different from the one I wore before, but just as dark and hopeless.

"When you are done, you are to return to Slade." Wintergreen instructed. I just swore in response. He smirked and walked off.

Then once I had finished putting on my revolting uniform, I went to await whatever horror Slade had planned for me.

* * *

Mew? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! Sixth chapter! Hope you still like the story! Please review!

* * *

The start 

The training was getting more brutal each day. Bruce had never been this bad, and he always gave me a chance to win. But this isn't Bruce. It's Slade.

I yelled out in sudden pain as Slade punched me square in the jaw. I lost my balance and fell on my side. Another bruise, as if I didn't already have enough from the past week. Slade shook his head in disappointment.

"It seems we still have some work to do." He remarked, but didn't attack. I glared up at him.

"But we'll stop there for now." He explained, and walked over to the screen. I winced, that meant I had to steal something today. I sighed, why in Gotham? Why did he have to pick Gotham for his new hideout? He knew I had history here. Slade turned to me.

"Now, Robin, I'm guessing you're familiar with Wayne tech?" He asked. I flinched. I knew it; he is going to make me steal from Bruce, not that he hadn't done so before. He chuckled darkly at my expression.

"Yes, I thought so, I want you get something for me." He said, still staring at me with that one eye. I glared back. What did Bruce have that would help Slade?

"It's a type of chip, Robin." I sighed, what was it with him and micro-chips? Slade carried on his explanation.

"It will enable me to build certain... machinery." He explained cryptically. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything.

"And I would like you get this chip, no matter what happens." He said a knowing glint in his eye. I cursed inwardly; he wanted me to fight Batman!

"Otherwise, Robin, you know what will happen." He said, and pointed over to one of Joker's sleeping goons. I nodded.

"Yes, Slade." I said soberly. This time it him who narrowed his...eye.

"What did we discuss, apprentice?"

"Yes...master."

And with that, I stalked hopelessly out.

* * *

"_Robin?" _Slade asked in my ear. I growled, he wasn't very patient.

"I have the chip, Sl-master, now I just making my way out of... damn it!" I hissed as the red lights flashed.

"INTRUDER ATERT!" The stupid siren shrieked. I heard footsteps running toward me. Swearing, I started make my way to the roof. I could get away easily there.

"I might be a little late." I reported breathlessly to him.

"_No matter what, remember?" _Slade said. I just continued to run until I got onto the roof. Maybe I will get lucky, maybe no one will show up, maybe-

Too late.

"Ugh!" I grunted as something cold and hard hit my side. I looked up to see a feminine figure perched on top of one of the letters in TECH. Batgirl jumped lithely from it and narrowed her eyes at me. Her costume was still the same: a mask covering the top half of her face, but showing her bright green eyes, yellow elbow length gloves, a black costume, shin-length boot to match the gloves and a cape that hung down to her legs. Still the same Batgirl, but if she was here, where was Batman? It was when I dwelling on all this that she realized who I was.

"Robin?" She whispered in disbelief. I turned away, not wanting to see the look of betrayal on her face. But it got worse.

A shadow suddenly came over me. I swallowed, and looked up slowly; Bruce in the guise of Batman was staring down at me with a numb expression. I took a couple of steps to the side, my hand reaching up to my belt. I couldn't fight them, so I just had to lose them.

Right, easier said than done.

Batman took a hesitant step forward, a hand slowly lifting in front of him, palm facing upwards in a gesture of help.

"Robin, we don't want to fight, we just want to know whats happening. Is someone forcing you?" Bruce asked quietly.

I wanted so badly to just blurt out every to him, but I knew I couldn't. But, wait, Slade wouldn't know if I just nodded, right? I bowed my head slightly and then brought it back up as a slow nod. Bruce's face went stony, anger clear across it. Then he inched his hand forward, a silent gesture.

"We can sort this out, Robin, don't be afraid, just come with us." I looked at his gloved hand. I suddenly thought of a idea.

I ripped the 'S' from my putrid uniform, and put it quickly in his hand. I was confident that he would study it in depth and figure it out. Then, I took a smoke pellet out of my belt and threw it to the floor. I heard them start to cough, and jumped off the side of the building.

* * *

I walked back into Slade's hideout, a glum look on my face. But, inside, I felt a glint of hope. I stopped walking when I got back into the hall where Slade was. He was facing the screen, a remote in his hand. I looked at the screen and icy feeling returned at full force. He was rewinding again and again through the nod and the part where I gave Bruce the "S".

He what I did.

Slade stopped suddenly, and then calmly placed the remote on the armrest of his high-backed chair. He stood, and turned around. In his hands was the little shiny device again. He started to walk toward me, and I frowned in confusion. He seemed...smug? He finally broke the tense silence.

"Now, Robin, did you honestly think that I wouldn't see your silent conversation?" He asked. I looked down, and then shook my head. Looking back up I showed him the tiny chip he wanted so he could do...something. I still didn't know. Slade took the little chip and started to walk away. I stared after him.

"Very good, you manage to get the device, at least." He stated coldly. I shivered slightly. Slade went to conveniently placed table and placed the chip and the mysterious device on it. Then he opened up the device and slipped the tiny chip inside of it. Closing it, he turned back around. He started walking toward me again, holding the device in his hand.

"Now, Richard, you seem a little reluctant to do this job without giving out clues to about me the enemy." He murmured, still walking toward me. Enemy? Well, I know Bruce and I have had our differences, but we were far from enemies. The guy gave me home after my parents died, for goodness sake! Slade stopped walking and slapped his hands together. I jumped, but it wasn't for me. Joker's goons were now awake and staring at Slade.

"Grab him." Slade ordered, pointing to me. Before I could react, I was suddenly lifted into the air and held tightly. I kicked my legs around, trying to get free. But they were too strong.

"Let me go! Slade, what are you doing?" I demanded as Slade advanced closer.

"Like I said, Robin, you seem reluctant to do this job, so I think it is time to do something about that...to make you feel more comfortable about it." He jeered, holding up the device. I froze when I suddenly realized what it was. That tiny device was going to be used to control me! That chip was the last piece for it to work! Slade chuckled when he saw that I had realized.

"No! You can't do this!" I roared, struggling even more. Slade leaned forward, the hand which held the device just millimetres from my neck.

"Oh, but I can, and I will, apprentice." He hissed, and then he pressed the device on my neck, where I felt it pinch my skin, latching on.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Seventh chapter! This chapter is going to be told from Starfire's P.O.V, just so you know.

* * *

The Dark City

"Listen, Star, Robin probably just wanted a break, so quit you're worrying!" Beastboy exclaimed. I shook my head at him, he didn't understand.

"No, he went for a reason, Robin took us to the fair because he knew that something was going to happen." I explained. It said that on the note that he left for us, along with his communicator.

Beastboy just sighed and looked back to the T.V. I bit my lip, how could I _not_ worry? My best friend was out alone in a place he said was called Gotham City. I have heard stories about that place; my friends told me it is a more dangerous city then our one. And we have Slade. I also sighed and sat down next to Cyborg. He looked at me and frowned.

"Seriously, this is Robin were talking about. He came from Gotham, Star! It's not like he doesn't know the city and might get kidnapped." He said. I gasped at the thought. Beastboy groaned.

"Now you've done it, Cy. We almost had her calm." He complained. I gave him my sternest look; this was not the time to joke! Robin could be in deep trouble!

"Friends, please! Our leader could be in danger! On the note he said that he was going away for a while to sort things out, he said it was to do with that clown! What if he got hurt during battle! That man did not seem to like it when Robin left, what if he did hurt him on the way to that city? We must go find him!" I shrieked, heading toward the door. At that moment Raven walked through. She gave rose a eyebrow in silent confusion.

"What's going on? I heard yelling." She asked in her monotone voice. I blinked back tears at the question.

"I fear our friend is in deep danger!" I sniffed. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"If you're talking about Robin, I'm sure he's fine. It said on the note that he was going home for a while. It didn't say that he was in mortal danger." She stated dryly. I sniffled, but what about the clown? How can you be safe living in a city with him in it?

"Please, can we at least check?" I pleaded. Beastboy and Cyborg were now standing next to us.

"How? We don't how to get to Gotham, and even if we did, how would we know where he is?" Beastboy asked. I shook my head desperation.

"We will just have to look out for him. And it should not be hard to get to this Gotham; we can simply search it up." I said firmly. All three of my friends looked at each other, and then sighed. Raven walked over to the screen.

"Fine, but I'm sure he's fine." She said. She typed in Gotham City, and a million results came up.

"Dude! Click on that one! It says Bruce Wayne!" Beastboy yelled excitedly. I frowned and cocked my head to side.

"Who is this "Bruce Wayne" you speak of?" I asked. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other.

"You mean you've never heard of him? He's, like, the richest man in Gotham, and that's saying something!" Cyborg said. I looked at the screen. There was a picture of man in a black suite and tie. He had dark, short hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. I looked to the side at all the things listed to look at:

_Bruce Wayne's speech's._

_Thomas and Martha Wayne._

_Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson._

The list went on and on, but only two caught my eye.

"Raven, could you click on that one please." I asked, pointing to the one saying Thomas and Martha Wayne. I silently read what it said, but didn't get very far.

"His parents are dead?" I asked in surprise. Beastboy nodded.

"Yeah, they died when the guy was around eight years old. People say that's why he's so..." he trailed off. Cyborg finished it.

"Charitable." He explained. I frowned again, but let it go. I wanted to see the other page.

I asked Raven to go back and click on the one that said Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. This time it came up with the same man in the dark suit but with a boy around twelve at his side. The boy had blue eyes and messy, ebony hair. They looked like father and son, but the context told me otherwise. As I read I started to understand why my friends explained the man to be charitable.

"Bruce Wayne took that poor boy in when his parents died in a circus accident?" I asked. Raven was the one to answer this time.

"Yes, Dick Grayson's parents were killed around 7 years ago in an 'accident'." She muttered, sneering on the last word. I cocked my head to side once again.

"Why do you say it like that friend?" I asked. Surely it _was_ accident. Raven face darkened.

"It wasn't an accident, Starfire, it was murder." She explained grimly. I gasped quietly.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" I asked in horror. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do do a lot of things? It depends on the person. But I would say anger had something to do with this." She said. I looked up at the boy again; there was something familiar about the way he looked at the camera. I shook my head of those thoughts and asked Raven to go back so we could find a map. I now know why they had said Gotham was a dark place, because it was so full of tragedy. We found a map and Cyborg looked it over and then looked at me.

"So, when do you want to leave, Star?" He asked. I smiled a little at the question.

"As soon as possible?" I asked. He gave Raven and Beastboy a look and then sighed.

"I suppose...but it's around 4 hours away." He said slowly. I widened my smile at this. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but when he said it like that I seemed like I would be seeing Robin in only 4 hours. _Hold on friend_, I thought, _we are coming._

* * *

Review pleasee :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Eighth chapter! It's still in Starfire's P.O.V.

* * *

Meetings in hell

"Starfire, we're here!" Cyborg's clear voice called. I blinked, I must have fallen asleep. I straightened my back and looked out the window of the car. I gasped quietly at the beautiful skyline we were heading straight for, but right in front of it was rather dark looking city. I smiled slightly, it reminded me of Robin. Dark but had a light side too. We continued down the road and then stopped just outside of the sign that said:

"Welcome to Gotham City".

I frowned.

"Why have we stopped friend?" I asked. Weren't we going to look for Robin? Cyborg turned and looked purposely at each of us.

"Oh, come on, do you really think we would even last two seconds in Gotham like this?" He said, waving an arm at himself and then at us. I looked at my friends, what was wrong with us?

"I don't see why we wouldn't." I said. Cyborg sighed.

"Star, listen, Gotham's not like Jump, we can't just strut around looking like heroes. There are A LOT of people who would give their left arm to find out who Batman is, and if they did find out, there would a lot of trouble." He explained. I cocked my head to one side.

"Are you curious of whom this Batman is?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other. Raven spoke first.

"Everyone is, Starfire." She said. Cyborg and Beastboy nodded.

"Oh," I said, "But wouldn't this Bruce Wayne know? You said he is very popular around this city..."

"Star, just because the guys rich, doesn't mean he knows who Batman is." Beastboy said. Raven suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, he does have a lot of money doesn't he..." She trailed off. I frowned, what did that have to do with it? But Cyborg was the next to talk.

"Alright, you want to find Robin don't you?" I nodded eagerly, "Then come and take these." He handed me a wolly hat, a pair of dark sunglasses, a pair of grey trousers, a green sweater, and a pair of light brown trainers. I stepped out of the car, and looked in the window at my reflection. I looked...normal, well, with the sunglasses on. This city was quite cold, but I couldn't feel the cold, so the hat was just for show.

Raven came out after in a pair of black jeans, a light blue jumper, and a pair shoes similar to my own. I squealed and went over to her. She gave me a look.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You look wonderful friend!" I praised. She muttered a thanks before the boys came out...looking completely different. Beastboy was not green anymore; a beige colour covered his skin now, and his hair was blonde. He was wearing a simple dark green coat , a pair of grey jeans, and a pair of black trainers. He also had a metal wristband, which I assumed repressed his usual appearance.

I looked toward Cyborg next, to see that he wasn't a robot anymore. He had dark skin covering all his skin now, and he was wearing a grey hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of blue trainers. He also had a metal wristband. We all looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Wow, we actually look normal!" Beastboy laughed. Even Raven smiled a bit. Cyborg pulled out a map, and then looked at us.

"You can call me Victor by the way." He said. We all nodded.

"Yeah, and you can just call me Garfield." Beastboy said, bushing slightly. Raven smirked.

"I guess you could call me... Kori." I said. It was shorter then Koriander, and more normal. We all looked at Raven.

"You can still call me Raven, it's a normal name." She said. We nodded and then looked to Cyborg, who had the map. He scanned it, and then started walking back to the car.

"Come on, we have boy wonder to look for." He said. I smiled.

* * *

"Face it, Cy, we're lost." Beastboy said. I glanced around us; there were millions of people rushing around, all looking busy with something. Robin was definintly from this city.

"Listen, we're not lost, we're just looking around for Robin, and if it gets dark, we'll just have to go back to the car." He explained.

I felt panic rise in my chest, did that mean we might not find our dear friend? I sighed, he may be fine, but I'm still worried about him. If he was so safe here, then why did he choose to leave?

Suddenly, a red-headed girl wearing a blue coat and black jeans ran past me. I frowned in annoyance; some people could be so impolite.

Then a man ran past me, looking strangely like Bruce Wayne...Wait, it was him! But who was the girl? The girl stopped a few metres in front of us and the tall man stopped beside her, they turned and looked around them, completely ignoring us. The man, Bruce Wayne, sighed in irritation.

"Barbara, what did the man look like?" He asked in a low voice. We watched in silence.

"I don't know exactly, I just know he had a mask and he looked familiar." She said, and then lowered her voice a bit, "You remember when Dick told us about Slade? You remember how he described him, a full face mask, with one eye, black and orange? That was the first thing I saw before he kind of disappeared around the corner..."

I felt excitement and confusion come over me. The boy they were talking about, his name was Dick, the boy who lost his parents! And they said he knew Slade! Before I or my friends knew it, I started to walk over to the man and girl. They stopped talking and looked at me; I blushed slightly, but remembered that I looked normal.

"Um, excuse me, but you are saying that the boy you talk about knows Slade?" I asked in my sweet voice. They stared at me for a moment, and then the man sighed.

"Yeah, Dick, he went missing a couple of days ago, why?" He asked. I felt like I was under a microscope, the way he was looking at me.

"Does he happen to know a boy named Robin?" I asked quietly. The man and girl widened their eyes slightly. But before they could say anything, Beastboy came to inspect. He was yelling in a matter of seconds.

"DUUUUUUUUUUDE! You're Bruce Wayne aren't you?" He asked excitedly. The man looked startled at the outburst, but then calmly nodded. Beastboy almost fainted.

"Yes, I am, are you too friends?" He asked politely, a professional smile taking the place of the shocked frown. I nodded, since Beastboy was currently too happy to speak.

"And who are you?" I asked the red-headed girl with green eyes. She stared at me for moment, before hesitantly holding out her hand.

"Barbara Gordon." She said while she shook my hand. I smiled back at her, she seemed nice.

"Kori, err, Anders." I said, giggling slightly. She raised a brow at the hesitation, but didn't comment. Raven and Cyborg had now come to look.

"Mr Wayne?" Cyborg gawked at him. Bruce nodded. Raven just stood there, not saying anything.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you lot are all together?" He asked, Cyborg nodded and put his hand out shakily.

"Victor Stone, sir." He said. Bruce shook it; he then turned to me and Beastboy.

"Garfield Logan, sir!" Beastboy all but yelled. Bruce smiled slightly down at him, he was a very tall man, a bit taller than Cyborg. Then he sighed and back to turned to Barbara.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I'm afraid we have someone to find." He said and they started to walk away. I bit my lip, they could help us though!

I was about to call them back to us when yet another boy ran past me. But this time the person didn't stop. He ran past Bruce and Barbara, making them stop. Barbara gasped loudly when she saw him, and I saw Bruce's face freeze. The boy turned when he heard Barbara, and then I gasped. The boy had a domino mask and a black uniform with an "S" on it. Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy gasped too. I took a step forward.

"Robin?" I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. He looked at all of us and then turned and ran away, and he didn't look at all regretful, in fact, he had a small smirk on his face. Once he was gone, Bruce whipped out his phone and dialed a single number. He started hissing into the phone and Barbara stared after Robin for moment before hurrying toward what looked to be an old police station.

I just stood there, wanting to go over to man and ask what was happening. But I couldn't, what if he was calling the police? The girl, Barbara, she was heading for a police station! I felt my legs again and ran over to the frustrated man.

"Sir, please, do not send him to prison! He is innocent! I know it, please listen!" I begged. He looked at me strangely for a second and then sighed.

"I know that I'm not calling the police, kid." He said. I blinked; he knew that Robin was innocent? But wait the girl!

"B-but the girl, Barbara, she just ran to the police station..." I said. He looked over and smiled grimly.

"Her dad is the commissioner of this city; she's just going to explain it to him." He said, and then he himself took off. I stood there for a minute or so before turning and looking at my friends. Beastboy was the one to break the silence.

"Well," He said, laughing nervously, "I guess we found him."

* * *

Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Ninth chapter! Still in Starfire's P.O.V.

* * *

Meeting the Dad

I was on the verge of tears. I _knew _it. Robin _was_ in trouble. He is being controlled by Slade, but if it was Joker that kidnapped him...does that mean they are working together? But why would they, from what we heard from the commissioner, they were two very different villains. Bruce Wayne had commented that maybe they are planning something bigger than a simple kidnap scheme. But what? Oh, there were so many questions that needed answers. What about Robin? Where did he come in all of this? He had never told any of us about his past, but it seemed to be very confusing matter.

"Dudes...Bruce Wayne, Joker, SLADE? How does any of this make sense? It doesn't help that we don't know ANYTHING about Robin's life! I mean, didn't he think that we MIGHT need to know about that kind of stuff!" He ranted in frustration. I put my hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"Please, friend Beastboy, do not yell. We will figure this out, and we will get our friend back. We just have to be patient and wait." I soothed. He turned and raised a brow.

"Wait for what, Star? For those policemen to figure it all out? I don't think so." He said. I sighed. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

"Starfire's right, Beastboy, We just have to wait until someone with more information comes along." Raven said, not a hint of emotion in her voice. I nodded, yes, but who was that someone? I heard footsteps come towards us. I looked up, half hoping to see Robin. But it was just Mr Wayne, I sighed again. We were currently all sitting outside the police station, wandering what what going to happen next.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked politely. I smiled at him in appreciation.

"We are fine, Mr Wayne." I answered. He frowned.

"I...listen, you want help, right? But you don't trust the police here?" He asked slowly. I tilted my head to side, and then nodded.

"Okay, then I might be able to help..." He didn't get to finish though, because Beastboy was already speaking non-stop.

"Really? What do you know? Can you help us?" He said, eagerness coming to face.

"Yes, but not me exactly...a man I know that will help you." He answered in a low voice. I nodded again, for some reason he seemed like person I could trust.

"Thank you Mr Wayne." I said gratefully.

"Tonight at roughly nine oclock, I want you to wait outside the G.C.P.D headquarters, alright?" He said. We all nodded.

"Can you at least tell us who it is that will meet us there?" Beastboy asked. Bruce paused, and then walking toward his car. He stopped at the door and looked at us.

"Sorry." Then he was gone. We all looked at each other.

"Well, I think we can relax now." Raven said sarcastically. I shot her an annoyed look. _I_ trusted him.

* * *

We were all back in our uniforms, I was Starfire again. Now all we have to do is wait for this...guy to come.

"Dude, what if it's a trick? What if that was robot made to look like Bruce Wayne? Oh god, we might be in trouble!" Beastboy fretted loudly. Raven walked over to him and wacked him over the head.

"Listen, even if it was a trick, I doubt a single robot could take us down." She hissed. Cyborg gave her a offended look.

"You know what I mean." She muttered. Then we all froze as we heard a noise come from on the roof.

"Hm, looks like your robot is here, Beastboy." Raven drawled. He glared at her. I shook my head, when were they not fighting? Then, a dark figure appeared on the side of the roof. It crouched slightly, and then jumped flawlessly down to us. I gasped slightly, who jumps off rooftops? I could only think of one person. A giddy feeling suddenly enveloped me.

"Robin!" I said gleefully. But I soon found it was not Robin but...a giant bat?

"I'm not Robin." The thing said in deep and strangely familiar voice. He was dressed in black cape that was wrapped around him and dragged on the ground. Half his face was covered by a mask that hid his eyes, and it also had to ears on top, making him look similar to a bat. I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Dude! Y-your Batman! Oh my god, I met Bruce Wayne and Batman on the same day! This place is so cool!" Beastboy squeaked excitedly. I tilted my head to the side, Batman?

"I do not understand you; you are a bat, and a man?" I asked. The strange man turned his blank stare to me. I looked at Beastboy, who smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Star, he's not a bat, he just dresses like one." Beastboy explained. I giggled in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just confused." I said, blushing. The man stared at me for a second, and then sighed.

"Yes, right, I assume you are the Teen Titans?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Okay, good. I was asked to help you find Robin, who I have been looking for myself, and is apparently not himself at the moment." Batman said. I nodded; feeling like it was a question.

"Right, okay, then what we need to do..." He trailed off, looking behind us. We turned round, there was nothing there. But then there was a noise from behind the building.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Beastboy asked. We all nodded, but went completely still when we heard it again. Suddenly, someone darted from the building and started sprinting toward...WayneTech? Batman began running after him.

"It's Robin!" He yelled. I felt my heart jump. We all started running after him, but when he suddenly lifted an object into the air and took off, we lost him. Batman looked up and growled.

"He went in through the top window, that's where Bruce Wayne's office room is." He said. I looked up at the window, I would have flown up there and got him, but I couldn't fly. I was too confused and upset.

"Okay, I want you two," Batman pointed to me and Cyborg, "to stay here in case he tries to come back down." We nodded. He turned to Beastboy.

"And I want you to come with me." He ordered. Beastboy grinned and put his hand to his head in a salute.

"Yes sir!" He crowed and followed him into the building. I turned to Cyborg.

"So, we simply wait?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess so." He answered. I sighed, and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I really hope our help won't be needed." I murmured quietly. Cyborg looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." I stared at the window that our friend had gone through, and hoped this would all be over soon.

* * *

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! My word wouldn't work on my laptop so I had to do this on the slow computer downstairs…anyway heres chapter ten! Oh, and this story will now change to Bruce's POV.

Chase 

As soon as we entered the building, I knew we were being watched somehow. I looked around and sighed. This Slade person had kidnapped my kid, made him into criminal and had now made him break in to my office, what was he intending to do next? Make Dick take off his mask?

"Dude….this place is huge, where are the stairs? Where is the elevator? Why does Bruce Wayne have to have his office on the very top floor? I mean that's so cliché." The small green kid complained next to me. I smirked slightly; he didn't realize that he was actually talking to Bruce Wayne. I ran over to the stairs that lead to the top floor, and look up. Well, we weren't going to get there in time if we went up the stairs normally so…..

"Can you turn into bird?" I asked Beast boy. He nodded.

"I can change into any animal." He boasted with a proud grin. I smirked again and shot my grapple hook to the high ceiling above; I was on the top floor in seconds. I heard him gasp.

"Dude, wait up!" He called and flew up in bird-form to stand next to me again. As soon as he landed next to me I took off again, I knew the route to my office better than anyone else. He groaned and followed closely after me until we came to a door with the words 'executive office' on it. I slowly opened the door and peaked inside my office, there was someone sitting in my chair resting his feet on my desk. I narrowed my eyes and walked fully into the room, the person looking comfortable at my desk was Robin. Beast boy came in shortly after me and gasped at the sight of his leader.

"Dude, where have you been? And why are you in your old apprentice uniform?" Beast boy asked immediately. Robin, however, just laughed. I admit that this surprised me, last time I saw him he was upset and seemed reluctant to steal from me, but now he seemed almost …happy?

"Robin, come with us, we can sort out Joker and Slade and work out what they're planning, just throw your earpiece to floor and come with us." I said calmly, but I had horrible feeling that it wasn't as simple as that. He looked at me and snorted.

"Why? I like Slade. I like stealing. I love breaking into buildings and I don't want to go with you, ever." He stated just as calmly. I widened my eyes, no…Slade didn't…

"Wait, what? You hate Slade, dude." Beast boy said, worried. Robin just laughed again and walked over to the broken window behind my desk.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I really must be off, duty calls and all that." He said, smirking. Then he jumped out the window and shot out his grapple hook, swinging into the night. I growled, that's it, Slade had crossed the line. Nobody takes my kid; brain washes him and gets away with it. I ran forward, jumped out the window and shoot out my own grapple hook. I heard Beast boy call after me but I ignored him, my main focus was Robin and getting him home safe and normal again.

I followed after Robin for a bit on the rooftops until he suddenly jumped down and ran into Robinson Park. Then I got an idea to snap him out of it. I ran after him and lunged at him on the small bridge that went over the pond in the middle of the old park. He gasped at the sudden impact and struggled, but I kept my firm grip on him until I got to the edge off the bridge and gently threw him in. He yelped as he landed in the cold water but then I saw something fizz on his neck and drop off, then he groaned and fainted, slowly sinking into the water. I cursed under my breath and jumped in the pond, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him onto the grass. I looked at his face, he was out off it all right, but other then that, he seemed fine. That thing must have been controlling him, otherwise why would he of fainted? I sighed in relief and then got up and ran with him over my shoulders to the car which was parked somewhere near Wayne corp.

Then I remembered the titans, I had to tell them that Robin was alright, but I also had to get him home and resting in bed. I shook my head; I would get him home first. They would come searching for answers soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, chapter 11! This is still in Bruce's POV!  
Repetition of the past

I stared down at Dick's calm, sleeping face. I had taken him home and put him in his old bed, and he still hadn't woken up from when that microchip had left his neck. I hadn't moved since I put him there, and I let guilt swim through my entire being. I knew I shouldn't of let Dick leave that night, but what could I of said? He was angry and hurt and I thought he was just going to spend the night out, let off some steam. But then he didn't come back. I remember how worried me and Alfred got, we even started thinking of informing the police about it. But then on the second day of his absence, we saw him on T.V. In Jump City. With a bunch of teenages. I was shocked, I always thought he liked the idea of being a solo hero, not be in a team. But I guess he wanted something different, he wanted to have some a say in battles and wanted to have his own city to have battles in. I didn't like the idea of not being there to make sure everything ran smoothly, but I wasn't about to drag him back to Gotham. He was old enough to make his own decisions now, and to make his own mistakes. It was as soon as that thought left my mind that I saw something in the corner of my eye, I turned and saw it was a sheet of white paper wrinkled on the floor. Curious, I walked over to the bin it had missed and unwrinkled it. It was a rather messed up school paper;

_The person I look up to is Batman. My reason? Do I really need to say? He protects and fights for Gotham in ways that the police dont't, I've seen him do it. I remember when he saved me and my family from being mugged by Tony Zucco. Yes, he didn't save my parents from being killed, but that just shows that he is a normal person like everyone else. No one can be everywhere at once and I think- _

It was ripped there, so I couldn't read on. I stared at the paper. That was...uncharactistic of Dick. I sighed slightly when my mobile phone went off, and sighed again when I was told I was needed at work. Not a very good time, but it's not like I could give a real excuse. I was about to exit the room when I heard a groan.

"Ugh, Bruce?". Dicks croaky voice asked. I was at his bedside in a instant.

"Are you okay?" I asked, relief flooding me at seeing him awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine...why? What happened?" He asked. I frowned, I thought this would happen. The micro chip must of fried his brain. Then his eyes widened.

"I remember being with Slade and then...he put some sort micro chip thing on my neck...thats the last thing I can remember." He said, confusion on his face. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, its alright now." I said. Then I remembered my phone call. Damn.

"Whats wrong, Bruce?" Dick asked when he saw my expression.

"Nothing, I just got a call a few minutes ago and I have to go to work to sort somethings out." I explained. I hated having to leave him alone but they would get suspicious if I didn't show up.

"Oh. Well, can I come with you?" He asked. I smiled again, he seemed fine...

"Sure, why not?" I said. He jumped out of his bed and went to his bathroom to change.

After we were both presentable, I decided not to drive there, it was only down the hill and around the corner anyway. We walked in comfortable silence before we got to the bottom of the hill and walked into a rather dark ally. I looked around, it was too familiar... then there was shuffling sound.

"Well, I'm sure you know why I want to...talk to you." A voice came from the end of the ally, and then a man in a buisness suit and a eye patch walked toward us. My eyes widened when I recognized the man.

"Slade Wilson? I haven't heard from you in ages." I said, reaching my hand out to shake his. He looked at my offered hand and laughed. I frowned in confusion. Then I heard a sharp intake of air and looked down at Dick, who was frozen in fear. My eyes narrowed this time, what had this man done to make Dick fear him? Wait...Slade Wilson...no, he couldn't be, he was my buisness parner...

"I'm suprised you didn't figure out who I am Mr. Wayne, or should I say Batman? Honestly, the puplic were stupid not to suss it out." He said casualy. I just stared at him, waiting for him to carry on. He smiled, but not in a friendly way.

"You see, Bruce, I wanted a apprentice, a strong fighter to do my dirty work for me. So I thought, who'd be better at that then Batman's ex-sidekick? But then he repelled and got away with it, so I tried a girl called Terra, but she didn't work wonders. Then I got an idea, how about I use my first apprentice, but use a more...personal threat." He said. Dick glared at him, and Slade smiled smugly back.

"But, that seemed to fail as well, as you didn't seem like the idea of your...kid stealing from you. So now, I have to do something that every villain have failed to do in this city...take you, Batman, out of the picture." Slade finished. He pulled out a simple gun and aimed it right at my chest.

"How sad, your goal in life was not let what happened to you happen to anyone else...and look how your life is ending, in a dark ally, with a scared child at your side...I guess you really do take after your father." He laughed and shot the gun directly at me. I tried to dodge, but it was a useless attempt. All I heard before I blacked out was the bullet ripping my shirt and Dick's scream as I hit the ally floor.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys chapter 12! This is now in Dick's POV!

At a loss

I stared out the window in one of the many living areas in Wayne Mansion, wondering if I was having a nightmare. It seemed like a nightmare, all blurry around the edges and completely unbelievable. I frowned, and reached up to touch my face. Huh, that's why everything's so blurry around the edges.

" Master Dick, are you alright?" A calm and tightly under control voice said. I jumped, and quickly wiped at my face. I turned and smiled weakly at Alfred, he smiled gently back.

"It's fine to cry about things like this sir, in fact its more healthy if you let out your emotions instead of keeping them trapped inside you." He said wisely. I sighed slightly, I never cried, not since my parents died.

"I'm fine now Alfred, don't know what came over me." I lied, and turned to exit the room. But before I could even reach the door I heard a sharp intake of breath. I quickly turned back around, thinking Alfred was hurt. But he was just standing there, staring at me with mourning eyes. I swallowed back the tears wanting to overflow.

"Master Dick, I know how much you looked up to Master Bruce, so I don't understand why you are trying to hard to ignore what happened. I knew Master Bruce all his life, I find it hard to believe that he is no longer here, but so does everyone that he was close to," He paused slightly, and sighed, "which reminds me, Mr. Kent is coming over to check up on you, he's worried about how your dealing with all of this." He finished.

I just nodded, but then I saw his eyes glisten slightly and he turned away and walked out of the room. I let out a heavy sigh, as if it would ease the lump in my throat that wouldn't go away.

I trudged slowly up to my room, but stopped when I went past a open door. I looked inside and felt a familiar sting in my eyes when I realized who's room it was, I went up to Bruce's bedside table where I saw a few photographs. The first one I picked up was one of him and his parents, he looked around six and was grinning happily on top of his fathers shoulders. The next one was of him and a brown haired girl, both of them looked around fifth teen years old and were both grinning at the camera. The last one made me jump when I picked it up and saw my younger self grinning up at me. It was a picture of me, Barbara and Bruce at Easter. I was holding his arm and Barbara was gripping his tie to keep him from running out the door. We were both grinning stupidly at the camera while Bruce looked surprised with having his photo taken just before he went to work. I smiled sadly and felt the tears run down my face, again. I heard somebody clear their throat and spun around quickly into a fighting stance, only to find a sad looking Clark in the door way.

"Hey Dick, you alright?" He asked carefully. I nodded silently. He laughed, but not in a happy way.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked. I choked on the lump when I realized how much he reminded me of Bruce. I heard him walked across the room and then put a arm around me in a reassuring way.

"I know my must be feeling like crud right now, hell we all do, I haven't felt this sad or shocked since I was ten, but a trick that seem to help me was-" He was interrupted by someone bursting through the door. Diana Prince stood there looking flustered.

"I think you need to see what's happening on T.V." She said gravely. I frowned, confused. Clark eyes widened and he ran out of the room behind her. I followed best as I could, but I couldn't exactly catch up with Wonder Woman and Superman. When I skidded to a stop in the living area I found Alfred, Clark, and Diana staring at the T.V screen where a news report was being displayed. I also stared in horror when I heard what was happening;

" ….it has been reported that Gotham is being overrun by all the inhabitants of Arkham Asylum and the majority of jump city prison. We don't know why this is happening, and the Gotham city police department have said that this is a suicide mission and we can only hope that Batman is around to help."

We all continued to stare silently at the screen until I decided to break the silence.

"That's what they were planning….an attack on Gotham City…without Batman here to help." I whispered, and then realized something else.

"The Titans, they're still in the city, they're going to want to fight." I said, knowing my team would want to take down all the villains. But…

" Those kids can't take that big an army, there's how many? 70? 80? They're going to get slaughtered!" Diana exclaimed. The blood drained from my face as I thought of them going against all those villains….and then I gasped when I realized who was behind all of this. Slade.

" I've got to warn them!" I yelped and tried to run straight out the front door, but Clark grabbed me in a vice-like grip.

"Dick, calm down, do you even know where your going?" I stopped struggling and thought, then shook my head, " I didn't think so, look, let us worry about this Dick, you are in no condition to fight right now." He stated and then let me go.

"We'll go and tract down your team and warn them, you stay here with Alfred, we'll contact you when we find them alright?" He asked. I nodded sullenly. He smiled sadly and ruffled my hair, then both of them ran out the door. I sighed, great I wasn't allowed to help. I started to walk back up the stairs. It was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys chapter 13! This is now back in Starfire's POV, I'm sorry I keep changing the POV of the chapters, but it's the only way I can write the story I have in my head. Also, thank you for all the really nice reviews!

Battle time

I was confused, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. At least not in this dark city, where our missing leader had apparently grew up in. I wanted to leave this horrible, frightening city and all its horrible, frightening civilians. I paused, then shook my head firmly. No, not everyone here was horrible. It was unfair to judge people by the city they live in, after all, Bruce Wayne grew up here and he seemed fine.

When Beastboy suddenly burst through the entrance to Wayne industries, I was immediately disappointed that our Robin was not by his side. Then I became worried once again when he told us that Robin had jumped out the window and Batman had followed after him, me and Cyborg hadn't even heard anything. We were beginning to lose hope of ever seeing our friend again, and this depressing city certainly wasn't helping. We were just about ready to the desperate thing and go to Wayne Mansion to seek help from Bruce Wayne's 'friend' Batman when something surprising happened, a war broke out in the centre of Gotham. The surprising part? Slade was leading the army, though I guess we should have been expecting that. We knew that just barging in and fighting wouldn't do any good, there were too many of them, so we decided to wait for Batman. That is what we are doing right now, waiting in a deserted court area while listening to the destruction happening in distance. I was just about ready to call it "the quits" and demand for us to go and help the innocent people being injured when we heard footsteps coming towards us, hasty footsteps. All four of us jumped and got ready to fight.

" Who is there?" I asked, glancing around the empty court. Then, two men and one women stepped out on to the courtyard. One the of the men was wearing a red costume with a bolt sign on his chest and the other man was wearing a blue and red costume with a 's' on his chest. The women wearing similar colours to the second man, but all three of them wore the same anxious expression. The more bulky man spoke first.

"We mean no harm, we are here to offer help. We are members of the Justice League and-" he was cut of by Beastboy.

"Dudes, if you're the Justice League, then where is batman?" He asked, looking as confused as I was. All three of there faces suddenly turned sad when he said that.

"Batman is…..unable to fight, you don't really need to know the details." The bulky man replied in a strange tone of voice, like something was stuck in his throat. Then a thought came to me.

"Wait, if you know where Batman is, then surely you must know where our friend Robin is." I said, hope reappearing in me. Again, all three of them looked hesitant. This time the women spoke.

"I'm sorry, both Robin and Batman are….unavailable at the moment." She said in a clear, yet sad voice. I started to get angry.

"But _why?_ What is it that your not telling us? Please, we are just trying to get our leader back, without him we shall surely lose." I stated. They winced again.

" Look, we don't have time to explain, this city is being torn apart by those psychos, and if we don't help right now, then millions of innocent people will suffer the consequences." The dark haired man said in a no nonsense tone of voice. I suddenly felt like crying. Then Cyborg spoke up.

"But what are going to do about it? There are too many of them for us to take down, heck, we can't even take down the guy leading them! He just _doesn't give up."_ He said in a strained voice.

"We'll just have do our best, it look worse than it actually is." The red clad man said in a semi-cheerful voice, everyone just stared at him. Then, a flying lamp post crashed into a nearby building. Beastboy suddenly spoke in a small voice.

"Dude, were going to get our butts kicked to the north pole."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 14! This chapter is going to be in Alfred's POV, I wanted to get him more involved in the story.

Grief

I sighed as I watched the young lad walk sullenly and silently up the stairs, he had changed so much since he left a year ago. He was much more….adult. He used to slide down the banister and tell all sorts of jokes, they were childish, but spirited at the same time. Now, he barely talks to me. I knew that he was older, but only by a year. He and master Bruce used row all the time. I paused slightly, feeling the familiar pain as I thought of Bruce. I still expected him to walk through the door and insist that we didn't need to know what happened to him. But, that was not going to happen. Just like when his parents were murdered, they never came back. I wonder if he's with them now, if he's happy. I heard someone knock urgently at the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Leslie, who I had not seen in quite a while.

"Alfred, thank goodness your here!" she gushed, her short hair wet from the rain. I let in her in.

"Why would I not be, Dr Tompkins?" I asked, confused. She frowned.

"Alfred, there's a war going on out there! I thought you and Dick had been hurt." She said. I sighed and led her into the living area to sit down.

"No, we are perfectly fine miss." I said. She looked at me, as if she was expecting me to say more.

"I heard about Bruce, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but there have been a lot of injuries lately, of course." She said quietly, and I could tell she was mourning too.

"Yes, well, I knew it would happen eventually, but not this soon." I said sadly, the pain clutching tighter at my heart. She smiled sadly and put her hand on mine in a reassuring gesture.

"I know, it must be empty around here without him." She said, looking around the room. She looked at something behind me, and then bit her lip.

"He didn't deserve to die like that, not him." She said, now looking down at her lap. I turned and looked at what she had been looking at. The big picture of him with his parents hung on the wall, all three of there faces smiling at me. The face of the little boy on his fathers shoulders still made me smile, even at a time like this. He had been such a happy lad, always laughing and smiling. Then when his parents died, he became distant and quiet. I had thought that he was just trying to cope without them, I would of never guessed that he planning to become a hero. Leslie's voice suddenly broke me from my thoughts.

"So, how's Dick coping?" She said in a caring voice.

"I'm honestly not sure, he's become rather…distant." I said in a tired voice. She frowned.

"That's not a good sign, is he eating?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, it's not like that, he's just not very talkative. He tends to just go to his room and stay there, only coming out for food." I said.

"That's what Bruce did." She stated. She paused and then looked away. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I miss him too, very much so." I said. She looked at me, a few tears on her face.

" It doesn't feel like he's gone though, but that might just be me." She said, grief clear in her voice. We sat silently for a while, until her tears stopped. She looked over at the photo of him and his parents again.

"I can still remember when I first met him, He was such a sweet, carefree little boy." She said. I nodded slightly.

"Yes, he always seemed to have a smile on his face." I said, remembering the little boy who sat and watched as I cooked meals. He never wined about being bored, he would just chat to me about things going on at school.

"And then he grew up and went away for five years, I never did find out exactly where he went." Leslie said in a faraway voice. I chuckled slightly.

"He went all the way to Tibet, where he learned to get rid of his fear of bats." I explained, smiling as I remembered his father trying to calm down his son as one of the bats from under ground had gotten in the house.

"Really? Tibet? Well, he was never one to be lazy was he." She said in a fond voice. I smiled again.

"No, miss, he was not."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey, chapter 15 is up! This is in Dick's POV again.

Impossible 

_Flashback_

_I stared at the photo of my parents, wondering why things like this happened to good people. My parents had never done anything to deserve this. That man was a monster._

_Zucco. _

_The name always sent a wave of hatred through me whenever I heard it. All I wanted to do was to hurt him, make him feel the pain I was experiencing now. But Bruce said that justice is better than revenge, I agreed at the time because Zucco was being taken away by the police. But now….._

_I closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at any second. No such luck, they came down my face like two side by side waterfalls. I put the picture back on my bedside table as it was getting wet by my tears dripping on it. I let out a shaky breath and was about to wipe my face with my sleeve when I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I jumped at the loud noise. _

"_Dick, are you alright?" Bruce asked, his deep voice penetrating through my quiet room. I quickly wiped my eyes and cleared my throat so he wouldn't hear the thickness in my voice from crying._

"_I'm fine." I croaked, my voice breaking slightly despite my efforts. I heard a sigh and then the slight creaking of my door as Bruce shuffled into my dimly lit room. He shut it quietly behind him and then turned to look at my tear stained face. He smiled sadly._

"_You've been crying." He stated. I looked down, embarrassed . I heard him walk across the room and then the rustle of his clothes at he kneeled in front of me._

"_Don't be embarrassed Dick, I cried almost all the time when my parents died." He said gently. I sniffed, and then lifted my head to look him in the eye._

"_Does the pain ever go away?" I asked, fearing his answer. Again, a sad smile appeared on his face. _

"_No…..but it will get better, for you." He said with confidence. I continued looking him in the eye, to make sure he wasn't just saying that so I would stop crying. But he stared straight back at me, nothing other than sincerity in his eyes. I smiled._

"_Thanks Bruce."_

_End of flashback_

I sighed, that was nearly six years ago now, a day after I had found out about Bruce's secret. I was so excited and shocked at the same time, to think that the playboy bachelor of Gotham was Batman. I couldn't believe it. Then I found out that he was going after Zucco, and I wanted nothing more then to help put that man behind bars. I guess history does repeat itself, but this time I don't have anyone that will tell me the truth. Someone who knows what it feels like to witness the death of someone you are close to. Sure, me and Bruce had had our fights, but doesn't every family? I still can't get my head around it, he's really gone. I sighed again and decided that it was time I went outside for a bit, convince Alfred that I wasn't sinking into depression or something like that. I went past him in the kitchen.

"Hey Alfred, I'm just going to go stretch my legs. I'll be out the back if you need me." I said, trying to sound cheerful and upbeat. He turned in surprise, obviously surprised that I had actually shown my face. He narrowed his eyes at my false cheerful expression, but then turned back to the dishes.

"See you in a little while, Master Dick ." He said in a suspicious voice. I smiled at him before I headed for the door that led me out to back of the mansion, where there was a small forest . I had always liked it there, I could climb any tree and not fall off. I just walked for a little bit, lost in my thoughts. I vaguely remembered Bruce telling me that there was a river somewhere way at the back of the trees, but he never told me exactly where it-

"AH!." I screamed, scrambling for something to grab onto so I would fall into the 15 foot deep ditch filled with fast flowing water. I managed to snag onto a sturdy branch, but the water was crashing against the side of the river bank, making my hands wet and slippery. I gasped the water shot at my back, and my grip on the branch loosened. I closed my eyes tightly, wondering if this was it. The Titans would be ok, they had each other and they were strong enough to go on without me…but Alfred? I don't think he could survive another de-

"DICK!" A familiar voice shouted. I couldn't figure out who's voice it was, but I knew it was familiar…

"DICK! HOLD ON KID! LOOK, I WANT YOU TO LET GO OF THAT BRANCH ON THE COUNT OF THREE, OK? 1..2... 3!" I held my breath and let go of the drenched branch. I expected to collide with the fast water, but instead I felt a strong arm grab hold of mine and haul be toward the safe field I had been walking across only seconds ago. As soon as I felt my feet touch the ground, I was snatched up into a pair of strong, slightly wet arms. I blinked in surprise, why was a stranger hugging me? I didn't see their face, I had had my eyes closed in dread of what was going to happen. Wait….I know that cologne…

"Thank god, I thought you were a goner there." A familiar, deep voice said with emotion, the arms tightening around me. I widened my eyes in disbelief as I realized who had just saved my life. No…impossible….My voice shook as I spoke with impossible hope.

"…..Bruce?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Chapter 16 guys! Thanks again for all the reviews, this is going to be is Bruce's POV, yes he's alive! Like you doubted it really... Read and it will explain….hopefully.

Back

"Bruce? Is that really you?" Dick whispered, fear and shock mixed together in his voice. I sighed, I guess I had some explaining to do.

"Yes, it is me, your imagination isn't that good." I said, smiling slightly. He stared up at me, as if debating something. But then he launched himself at me. I was surprised, to say the least, and stiffened to show that. But soon I reached around him and squeezed him back.

"How…..I saw you…..how are you alive?" Dick said rather bluntly, pulling back. I chuckled quietly.

"You won't be getting rid of me that easily." I said, ever so slightly changing the subject. He blinked, then grinned.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation." I said. He snorted.

"You think? We only thought you were dead for three days!" He exclaimed. I stared at him for a moment, but then I decided to just get the explanation done with.

"Dick, have you ever heard of a bullet-proof vest?" I asked carefully. He narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Well, what about all that blood I saw?" He asked. I winced slightly, I hadn't counted on Dick being there...

"A trick, of course. The vest was designed so that when the bullet hit where my heart is located, it let out fake blood." I explained. He still looked skeptical.

"But where have you been the last three days?" He asked, and too my shock, a little hurt seeped into his voice. I swallowed.

"I've been waiting, if I had come straight back after the... incident had occured, then Deathstroke would of simply came back with a better trick up his sleeve. And he would probably make sure I was definitely dead before leaving. I heard news that he has become distracted with something else the moment though, so I figured it safe to come and...alert you about my very close call...speaking of which, I probably need to inform Clark as well..." I trailed off, but froze when I saw the horror on Dick's face.

"Dick? Whats wrong? What happened?" I asked anxiously. I wiped around and scanned the area urgently, but found nothing but an old frizbee of Dick's from years ago. When I turned back around Dick was yanking off his hoodie hastily, revealing part of his Robin uniform.

"Clark, Bruce! He hasn't contacted me yet! He told me...That must mean something's wrong!" He exclaimed, before un-zipping his pants so he was in full uniform except for his mask. I frowned in confusion, his words made no sense. And why was he wearing his uniform under his clothes?

"What? Dick, tell me what's wrong!" I said, but instead of answering, he took off running. I noticed him pull out his mask from his trousers and stuff all his clothes in a bush, then he resumed running, but this time in the direction of the town centre. Again, I ran after him.

But when we finally reached the town centre, it was in chaos. People were screaming all around us as all sorts of things were either thrown or exploded. I realized that Robin was going toward a small group of teenagers, who seemed to be losing in trying to capture Poison Ivy. I was about to follow, forgetting that I wasn't in uniform. But just when I stepped out of a small ally, something slammed into me and pinned me against the floor. I grunted, taken by surprise. It turned out to be Joker. Just my luck.

"Oooohhh, lookie here, Sladey! I caught Bruce Wayne! ….Wait, what's he doing here?" He said, not relaxing his grip. I groaned, its not like I could fight back, I was here as Bruce the clumsy playboy, not Batman. I just had to endure it, and hope that he gets distracted.

Suddenly, a vine wrapped around me and pulled me into mid air. I struggled reflexively, getting no where.

"Aw, look at you. Struggle all you like, Brucie, you won't get free." Ivy purred. One of the vines reached into my coat and pulled out my wallet, waving it in the air. Ivy smirked. I snorted quietly, they could take my money, I couldn't care less about that. I did care, however, about the way Dick was being thrown around like a rag doll. I watched helplessly at he was thrown and beaten, wincing when he was slammed into brick wall.

"Hahahaha! You've always made me laugh Bird boy! Look at you! Your so pathetic! Hahaha!"Joker yelled, laughing hysterically. I glared, feeling hatred as I watched him laugh at Dick's pain. He always had got a kick out of hurting him, which is exactly why Dick moved to Jump City in the first place. I couldn't take it, it had been too close that time.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a rather loud and creepy laugh. I looked over to where the sound came from and froze in terror. Deathstroke was holding Dick in the air by his arm, and Dick looked barely conscious. I swear, if that man puts a gun anywhere near Dick, there won't be a rock that he can hide under. But Slade didn't seem interested in killing him at the moment, he just stood there, holding Dick in the air like a puppet.

"Well, well, well, _Robin, _I did warn you. Fight back, and I reveal your little secret. And look, everyone's here to see. I'm sure they will be interested to find out who you really are." He said, a sneer in his voice. I widened my eyes, mortified. But all I could do was watch as Slade dropped Robin on the floor and ripped off his mask.

"Everyone, I present to you, the boy behind the mask, _Dick Grayson."_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, another cliff hanger. Sorry, I couldn't help it. Review pleeeaaase :)_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Chapter 17 is up! This is still in Bruce's POV.

Not-so secret identity

Everyone stopped, and suddenly everything was eerily silent as they stared at Dick's now naked face. He looked at me with a guilty expression and then bowed his head. I just hung in mid air, feeling strangely numb and calm as I waited for them to figure out who I was as well. It didn't take long before realisation dawned on all their faces. It had gotten so quiet that I could've sworn I saw even Slade jump when the Beastboy broke the painful silence.

"DUUUUUUUUDDDDE." He squeaked, eyes bulging. Then, it seemed everyone was looking at me.

"Wait…so if bird boy is actually the little runt you took in six years ago, then must make you….Batsy?" Joker said in confusion, slowly turning to face me. But then I realized something, now they knew who I was, I could fight back. A slow smirk came across my face as Joker faced me.

"Surprise." I said, and kicked him chest, making him topple backwards onto the floor. Then, everything seem to spring into action again. Starfire shot at the vines that were wrapped tightly around me, and they melted to the floor. I landed nimbly on the floor, then turned around to see Joker smiling sickly at me. As we started to fight, he started to mock me.

"Well, well, well, Bruce Wayne! I would've never guessed! It all makes sense now! I always wondered why you got so miffed when I shot down your little runt, I mean, I thought he was just some kid you hired to get a partner. But it turns out he's also your foster son! Hahahaha!" He laughed, not caring when I punched him squarely in the face, even though I'm sure I heard a crack. I eventually managed to knock him out when I heard Dick cry out in pain behind me. I wiped around, tensing for another fight. But what I saw made my blood turn cold. Slade was standing over Dick, a gun pointed straight at his chest. I felt rage boil up inside before I launched myself at the assassin, knocking him and the gun to the ground. I ripped off his mask to reveal the man that had shot me only days ago. The eye that wasn't covered by a eye patch showed utter disbelief and frustration.

"I thought I got rid of you!" He yelled. I just glared him with loathing.

"You've got to be a little more creative to make me stop protecting the people I care about." I snarled at him before knocking his head against the path.

"Erm, thanks?" I heard a sheepish voice behind me say. I turned and smiled at Dick.

"Anytime." I said, relived that he was no longer under a gun. Then, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I frowned and reached in my pocket to find that my phone was ringing. I groaned when I saw the caller ID, I had forgot that Alfred didn't know I was alive. And he must of seen what was happening on the news. Dick rose a eyebrow at me.

"Is this really the time to be making phone calls?" He asked, gesturing to the battle going on. I sighed, it would be cruel to ignore him. I pressed it to my ear.

"I'm shocked, your timing has never been this bad before." I said, and heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Master Bruce? Is that you?" Alfred asked quietly, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes, it's me. Listen, I'm in the middle of something here so…I'll have to call you back." I said, and ended the conversation. I ran past a police car that had just parked in the middle of the road and, to my surprise, Commissioner Gordon stepped out of the car. Then, as if it had been planned, Barbara's mask was yanked off as well. She gasped, and looked around franticly. Her face lost it's colour when she noticed her dad staring numbly back at her.

"Barbara?" He whispered, shocked. I had paused somewhere between the two of them, and the atmosphere turned awkward when the two Gordon's turned their gazes to me. Barbara looked desperate.

"Say something!" She begged. I blinked at her.

"Well, there's not much I can say at this point." I said, feeling the Jim's gaze burning a hole in my head. Then I noticed something, where had Dick gone? I frowned, looking around but finding no spiky haired teenager. I tried to ignore the feeling of dread that came over me.

"Barbara…where's Dick?" I asked, feeling the fear getting stronger by the minute. She snapped out of her trance and looked around as well.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he was running after someone down that ally." She answered. My head snapped in that direction, and then I broke into a run. I heard her run after me.

"Why are we going after him?" She asked.

"Think about it, who's the one person besides Slade who would run away from everyone else to get alone with Dick?" I asked her, increasing my speed. She looked confused for a second but then horror came across her face.

"Zucco." She whispered, and she increased her speed as well. We had only been running for half a minute when we came across a deserted courtyard, and a large one at that. We stopped and looked around, then we both froze when Zucco suddenly came out from behind a wall. He looked unsurprised, as if he had been expecting us.

"Oh, well now the whole families here!" He laughed. I growled.

"Where is Dick?" I seethed. He smirked at me and pulled out a gun. Me and Barbara both froze. He laughed again.

"I'm not going to shoot you, I'm tired of killing the same sort of people over and over….." He said, an evil glint in his eyes. I felt the dread come over me again as he carried on.

"…..so I experimented with something I haven't done before…." He said. I felt my entire body go numb when I realized what he was about to say.

"….._killing a child." _He finished and then gestured to a bush on the far side of the courtyard. A steel-toed boot was poking out from behind it. Barbara gasped in horror.

"You monster, he's only sixteen!" She screeched. I didn't say anything, I was trying to make sense of why everything had suddenly gone red. Zucco laughed manically.

"You get a choice, catch me and let the kid die, or save the kid and let me get away with it." Then he ran off in the direction we had came. A second passed before my mind started working again and the courtyard turned back to its original colour. I sprinted over to where Dick was lying and scooped him into my arms.

"Barbara, go alert the police about Zucco." I muttered in a dangerous voice. She looked hesitant for a moment before she too ran off in the direction Zucco had gone. I shifted Dick into a more comfortable position before breaking into a sprint in the direction of Wayne mansion. As I ran I felt him stir slightly.

"…Bruce?" He murmured quietly. I tightened my arms around him, relief flooding through me when I heard his voice.

"It's ok, you're alright." I muttered. If you aren't, I thought, then I don't know what I'm going to do.


	18. Chapter 19

A/N: Chapter 18! This is going to be in both Alfred's and Bruce's POV.

Family

I nearly cried with relief when I saw Mater Bruce walk into the Batcave, I had been pacing nervously down here since he cut off our conversation on the phone. But as he got closer, I noticed that he was holding Master Dick, and a horrofic sense of deja vu swept over me.

….Oh no, oh please, not again. I don't think me or Master Bruce could take it. His face was like stone, cold and hard, as he quickly explained what had happened and told me to call Leslie immediantly. I called her and I barely finished my sentence before she interrupted with a curt:

"I'll be right there."

And then she hung up. I walked over to where Master Bruce was carefully lying Master Dick down on the metal, medical table. I heard a soft groan of pain when he tried to move, and then a confused, raspy voice.

"Bruce?….Alfred?" He mumbled, gasping as his wounded side brushed against the table. Master Bruce put a gently restraining hand on his arm.

"Lie still and breathe deeply, Leslie will be here soon." He said, his voice hard and laced with barely concealed fury. I couldn't help but feel pity for the man that did this to Master Dick. Joker got off lucky last time, and I mean lucky as in the fact that Master Bruce didn't pummel him to a lifeless pulp. And, of course that was only due to the polices excellent timing.

"Bruce? Alfred?"A female voice echoed, making both Master Bruce and I jump. I heard a quiet sigh of relief from Master Bruce. Leslie spotted the boy instantly and hurried anxiously over to Master Dick. As soon as she got close enough to see the extent of the damage, she froze.

"Oh, sweetheart…." She breathed. Master Bruce flinched. After she had examined him, she turned to us.

"Bruce, it would be a good idea for you to go upstairs. I need Alfred down here in case I need any help and I don't think you would like watch this.." She trailed off. Master Bruce's eyes sparked with retaliation before they dulled and he nodded. He turned and walked swiftly to the elevator. I sighed, I would have to talk to him about this later. I was as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow that he would be blaming himself about this.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

I had been pacing for around 30 minutes, I couldn't bare to sit down and face my own thoughts on what was happening. What had happened.

But of course, I knew I had to eventually. I sighed in frustration and sat down on one of the many chintz chairs in the room. What if he didn't make it? This is the second time it has happened in two years. I grimced when I realized that if he does survive, he will have two scares to deal with. Around 15 more minutes passed sluggishly when I heard someone approaching me. I looked up to see it was Alfred. He was smiling at me, which meant it went well. I sighed with pure and utter relief. He walked over to me.

"Everything went smoothly, Master Bruce. We managed to get the bullet removed without any difficulty, although it was a bit too close to his heart for my liking. Leslie says that you had been 5 minutes longer, he would of bled to death." He explained gently. I felt a jolt of fear as I realized how close he had come to dying in my arms. I shuddered. It seemed that Dick was right when he moved to Jump City, whenever he was here he always got hurt and tormented.

"He is resting comfortably now, so we can move him to his own bed." Alfred said cautiously. I nodded tiredly.

"Okay, I'll move him." I said. When we got back down there Dick was unconscious, and his torso was covered in bandages. But at least the look of sheer agony was absent from his face. For the second time that day I gathered him up as gently as I could and carried him up to his room. When I had layed him carefully on the bed I got an old chair from the corner of his room and sat down next to it. Alfred came in silently a few moments later.

"Sir..?" He asked softly, so not to wake Dick. I found I couldn't remove my gaze from him.

"He'll be confused when he wakes up, Alfred, so I will wait here until then." I answered. He nodded mutely and walked out of the room, but not before laying his hand on my shoulder in quiet reasurence. When he closed the door behind him, I felt the quietness of the room engulf me. It wasn't a pleasent sensation.

"What am I going to do with you, Dick?" I whispered, brushing that stubborn bit of hair away form his eyes. I felt a pang in my chest when he winced in his sleep, and rolled over with his back to me.

* * *

A/N: Did you like? Please let me know :)


	19. Chapter 20

A/N: Chapter 19! Sorry about the long break, but I've been slightly busy, what with going back to school and getting used to year 9. Anyway, this is in Dick/Robin's POV.

Questions

I groaned as consciousness came back to me, it felt like someone had shot me in the chest.

…..wait.

I bolted upright in my bed, and then gasped in agony as pain squeezed my chest. I waited for a few seconds until the pain dulled to the uncomfortable ache it had been when I woke up. A noise came from the side of my bed and my head whipped round, half expecting Slade to be there. But it was just Bruce. I frowned, I hadn't heard him come in.

"I fell asleep on the chair," He explained, seeing my puzzled expression. I smiled slightly in greeting. But then I remember my chest and I grimaced, why was I so prone to injury?

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked. I sighed slightly.

"Fine," I told him truthfully. His eyes hardened .

"Don't downplay it, Dick," He said, frustrated. 

"I'm not." 

He sighed as well, but decided to drop it.

"Your team came by to see you, you know," He said in a weirdly amused way. I narrowed my eyes, what did he do?

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. He grinned.

"When they came, I woke up and told them to come back later because you were asleep. They didn't leave, so Barbara tried to make them leave. No luck. Then Alfred came and guilt-tripped them. Worked like a charm." He explained, and chuckled. I laughed as well, but I knew I had to face them eventually. Now they knew who I was, they would be dying to talk to me. Then I remembered something.

"What's going to happen now the whole city knows who we are?" I asked. The grin weakened slightly.

"Oh, let me worry about that. When you were asleep I called in to work to say I wouldn't be in today, and they got confused and asked about what happened yesterday. I told them I had no idea what they were talking about, that I had been out of town yesterday for a important business meeting. Needless to say, they are completely frazzled down at Wayne Corp." He laughed softly, but like the grin, there was an edge to 

it. I frowned.

" But, everyone saw us fighting yesterday, they saw my mask being ripped off…..how can one lie make them unsure of what they saw with their very own eyes?" I asked doubtfully. He smiled sadly and then sighed slightly.

"Haven't quite got a foolproof plan yet, but don't worry, I'm working on it," He said and then the grin came back, " but for now we will just have to confuse them, so if anyone asks you, you can make up some story about being in being in Jump city yesterday and you fell off your motorcycle or something. Anything that will put doubt in their minds." I nodded, and silence feel over us. I shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable. What now? Was he going to make me stay in Gotham? I guess I couldn't really blame him if he did, this was the second time in two years that I have shot. And by two different enemies. I decided that I should break the almost growing silence.

"Um…, I guess you want me to stay in Gotham now?" I asked, albeit reluctantly. Bruce looked startled that I had been the one mentioned it, but then the sad smile came to his face again.

"Would you comply if said yes?" He asked, almost curiously. I blinked, surprised. Was he giving me the choice? I thought about his question for a minute.

" If you meant for a while so you and Alfred can make sure that I'm fine and not permanently damaged, then I would probably would. It would be nice to live sort of normally for a while. But I can't stay permanently, I do have a rather anxious team waiting for me to recover." I said with a grin. The surprised look claimed Bruce's face once again, but there was also that look mixed with it, the look that I didn't understand.

"Really? I was sure you would throw a fit about being a young adult and then demand that you were to be delivered to the titans A.S.A.P." He said semi-jokingly. I laughed and he joined in. When the laughter stopped, a ring vibrated in his pocket. He scooped it out and pressed it against his ear. His face slowing went sour as he listened. Then, after what seemed like hours, he answered back to whoever was on the phone to him.

"I see. Well, I have to say that I will be seeing quite a few people about that today…..yes, yes, I will try and be on time…..yes, thank you Amy, bye." He ended the call. Then he looked at me apologetically .

"Sorry, Dick, but I have a few errands to run today, some that I hope will get everything sorted about yesterday," He paused and then added, "Please do as Alfred says and try not to move around too much, that bullet was…..close." He voice wavered slightly at the end of his sentence and I swear, my jaw nearly dropped. Did his voice just break? I was so shocked that I could only nod in reply. He smiled and then his face softened. He leaned over and ruffled my hair, much to my dismay, and then grinned and rushed out the door. I blinked, what just happened? That it, next time I get the time to talk to Alfred, I'm demanding to know what's got Bruce acting funny. Then, just a minute after Bruce had left, Alfred walked swiftly into the room.. Bruce must of told him that I was awake. Oh well, perfect timing.

"Ah, master Dick, very nice to see your eyes open again, sir." He said warmly. I smiled back him, that was one of the things I had missed while with the Titans in Jump, Alfred.

"Good to see you too Alfred." I said with a grin. He came over and checked my bandages, and then felt my forehead. 

"Well, everything seems fine Master Dick, your making a smooth recovery." He commented lightly, a bit too lightly really. I narrowed my eyes, now seemed as good a time as ever .

"Hey, Alfred, can I ask you something." I said, and watched him carefully. He hesitated slightly, but it noticeable.

"Of course Master Dick, what is it bothering you, young man?" He asked, cautious.

"Well, it's just that I've noticed that Bruce has been acting a little…strange lately, and not just this morning, he's been like it ever since I came back here, so I was wondering if you knew why." I said. His face remained neutral for a few seconds, and then he sighed.

"We were hoping that you would figure it out on your own, Master Dick." He answered. I blinked.

"We?" I asked. He nodded.

"I and Miss Gordon, sir." He said. 

"Oh….but figure what out? What are you two hiding?" I questioned suspiciously. 

"Master Bruce probably hasn't figured it out either, but I think he has been slowing getting there since your…accident." He answered, again with slight pause in between.

"So… this behaviour of his has something to do with me being shot?" I asked slowly. He smiled slightly.

"I suppose you could say that Master Dick, in fact it also involves Master Bruce's apparent….departure." He said, slightly stiffly toward the end. Looks like he was still sore about that…poor Bruce. Wait, it involved his near death too? Jeez, this is just getting weirder.

"….How?" I said, frustrated that I was getting nowhere with my queries.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you Master Dick, but I'm sure you will find out soon enough. Probably before Master Bruce, but I must say, he did get a head start while you were asleep." And with that being said, he left the room before I could say another word. I sighed in annoyance. Really, what did me and Bruce not know about that was obvious to Alfred and Barbara and had to do with me brushing death for the second time and me thinking that Bruce was dea-

…

…oh. 

Huh, I suppose that's true. 


	20. Chapter 21

A/N: Chapter 20! This will be in Bruce's POV, hope you guys enjoy!

Explanations

I sighed as I parked outside the G.C.P.D office, this was one of the many stops I had to make today. I just hope that they will buy my lies. I got out of my car reluctantly and was instantly bombarded by the press. Funny I didn't notice them while I was in the car, must be the tinted windows…

"Mr. Wayne! How do you feel now your secret is out?"

"Bruce Wayne! How did you manage to fool the whole of Gotham with your playboy persona?"

I cursed under my breath and decided to just push through them. I had a meeting with Chief Rojas that I really couldn't afford to miss. Not that I was looking forward to it. At all.

When I finally got to the door, I wretched it open and slammed it shut in their faces. But as soon as I turned around I came face to face with someone I hadn't expected to see.

"Hello Bruce, or do you go by Batman now?" Ellen Yin said in a dangerously calm voice. I sighed.

"Oh, good morning Ellen," I said tiredly. She scowled at me.

"Don't act like nothing happened Bruce, do you realize who I was with yesterday when I saw the news?" She spat at me. I thought for a moment, and then realized. Ah.

"Ethan," I breathed.

"Yes, and he wasn't too happy to hear that his "best friend" who he has known since high school, actually turned out to be the same person who got him fired from his job five years ago." She fumed at me. I winced, I had almost forgotten about that.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have to go see Chief Rojas about this whole mess so…I'll talk to you _and_ Ethan later, ok?" I said and then hurried off before she could say another word.

I walked quickly, my mind going over a hundred different things at once. Ethan, he trusted me, and now probably thinks I'm a raving lunatic like everyone else does. And what about James Gordon? God knows what _he's_ thinking right now, possibly planning my arrest and careful escort to Arkham. I groaned quietly and walked around a corner, only to bump into the man himself, wearing a calm look that just didn't go with the atmosphere around here.

"Ah, Bruce. I was hoping to bump into you here." He greeted pleasantly. I stared, completely perplexed. I eventually found my voice.

"Oh, commissioner, I was just going to meet chief Rojas…" I said, a feeling of dread in my stomach. He smiled warmly. What the…

"Oh, that won't be necessary anymore, I had a little meeting with him myself." He said, still smiling.

"Okay..?" I said, hoping for more information.

"Well, I think we should move to a more private location so we can discuss this ." He said, and walked down the hallway, towards his office. I followed numbly. As I went in I shut the door and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He sat down in the chair behind his desk and looked at me with that same smile. There was this oddly comfortable silence before he broke it.

"Chief Rojas no longer knows your Batman." He said, rather bluntly.

"What? Why?" I said, surprised. I hadn't expected this.

"Oh, I told him how you were out of town yesterday and that while you were gone Joker thought it would be worth his while to drop gas over the entire city. I said the gas he dropped made everyone fall into a delirious dream where the playboy Bruce Wayne was Batman, he bought it quicker than I thought he would.

"Luckily the news report yesterday only broadcasted in Gotham so we don't have to reassure any other city of this story. Sometime this week I will go to a press conference announcing this story and so the entire city will hopefully go back to wondering who the Batman really is. Oh and don't worry about Arkham, they won't be spilling secrets anytime soon." He finished, smiling. I stared.

Why was he doing this for me? And how did he have the same idea as me?

"Commissioner..?" I said. He was still smiling.

"Bruce. I've seen what you do and I know why you do it. If the city knew you were Batman, then the city would go haywire. The city needs you and I know that very well. And if Barbara want to help you," He swallowed a bit, " then that's her choice. I saw yesterday how you protect them both, Bruce. I trust you to keep her safe. She's old enough to know what she wants now, and I don't want to accidentally push her away by taking away something that is obviously important to her." He said, a serious look in his eyes. I blinked, and then slowly, I nodded.

"Right, thank you commissioner." I said, relief strong in my words.

"Not a problem, just…keep her safe, alright? I might have a change of heart if she gets kidnapped under your watch." He said, semi-jokingly. I smiled back.

"I'll do my best, I promise." And with that, I got up and went to the door. But before I could leave he said something I definitely didn't expect.

"It's the same with Dick, you know. That's how I came to this decision, I know you care for his safety very much, like any father would," I wheeled around, shocked, "yes, I said father. You and I both know that you've grown to love that kid like your own, Bruce. But he knows what he's doing and loves doing it. Don't push him away by trying to control him again, or it'll just end up like last time."

I blinked, suddenly feeling rather exposed. How did he know?

"Right, thanks." I said quickly and left without another word, a headache already growing as I mulled everything over. Hmm.

Father.

Well, I'll be damned.


	21. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the rather long wait, but I didn't really know how to continue this story. Anyway, this chapter is going to be in Dick's POV.

Kodak Moment

Alfred had all but stuck me to my bed with gaffer tap, so the only way to distract myself from boredom was to mull over all that had happened in the past month. And what a month it had been.

I felt surprised and awkward at the discovery I had made shortly after Alfred's cryptic words. I suppose I always knew that I respected and looked up to Bruce, but until recently I hadn't realized how much I had grown to rely and depend on him. And now I know that for a while I have unknowingly thought of him as a….father? I winced inwardly at this thought as guilt flooded me, because I already had a father. A father who died more than six years ago. I don't want to replace my dad, I don't even know when or how I started to view Bruce like that. I mean, I remember being very impressed by his work and wanting to help him but that was Batman who I wanted to work with, not Bruce. I sighed, my head hurting. I let my eyes drift across the bright and cheery room, and I frowned as a distant memory popped into focus.

_Flashback_

_I gazed around at the vast space that had now been mine for a month. It all seemed too much, I was used to my family trailer, with my cosy room and warm living area. This great big mansion couldn't be more different. But I would have to suck it up, because this was my life now. I had to grow up and stop thinking about what could have been. But even as I thought that a tear managed to sliver down my face and onto the pristine sheets of my new bed. My new expensive bed. I sniffed pathetically, the sound echoing throughout the roomy space._

_It was so quiet here that I jumped violently in surprise when I heard a throat being cleared. I flushed bright red when I realized I had forgotten to close the door and that my new guardian Mr. Wayne was standing in the doorway. He had a strange look on his face, as if he was going through this all with me, as if he knew exactly what I was feeling. But that couldn't be true, could it? He was a billionaire, he had a comfy life and he was happy because of it, if what the papers portrayed was accurate. I didn't know much about him, or this city for that matter. I suppose now was my chance to find out more, since I would be living here for now on. Well, until they find me another foster home. I took a deep breath._

"_Hello Mr. Wayne." I muttered quietly to the floor. I heard the door creak as it was gently closed. I looked up and saw him walk over to the giant window at the back of my room. He turned to me and smiled sadly._

"_Hi Dick, how are you," He paused, as if choosing his words very carefully, "liking your new room?"_

_I blinked. What an odd question to ask in this situation. I yanked a small smile onto my face._

"_It's lovely sir, thank you." I said in what I hoped was a grateful way. He nodded slowly._

"_Well, that a relief to hear," He responded, and paused once again, "this used to my room when I was around your age, you know."_

_Surprised, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

"_Why isn't it still sir?" I asked, and blushed. What a stupid question. _

"_Hmm, too many memories." He murmured softly. I bit back any more question, since I knew now that it was something rather private. There was a silence then, and to my own surprise it wasn't a uncomfortable one. _

"_I suppose you must be wondering why I decided to take you in, Dick." He said, making me jump again. The question caught me off guard. _

"_I, err, yes a little bit, I guess, Mr. Wayne." I answered shyly. He sighed._

"_Please, call me Bruce, I'm called Mr. Wayne much to often." He offered, smiling at me again. This time, I smiled back for real._

"_Alright…Bruce." I tested, and relaxed when it sounded natural and un-rude._

"_Well, Dick….did you know that we now share very similar pasts?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side in confusion._

"_Sorry?" I said, not sure what he was referring to. How were we similar? I was half-Romanian circus kid and he was an aristocrat slash entrepreneur. Was I missing something?_

"_You see Dick, I'm also an orphan. My parents were….they died when I was eight years old." He said quietly. I felt my eyes widen and my heart speed up. _

"_Really? I'm sorry." I mumbled, ashamed of what I had thought about him. I jerked in surprise when I felt a large, warm hand settle on my shoulder. I looked up and saw him staring straight back at me, a look of determination in the blue._

"_Don't worry, I'm telling you this because I want you to know that's why I didn't tell that everything would be fine, because for a while it won't be. But I can promise you this with confidence, Dick, it _will_ get better with time. Alright?" He whispered. I nodded, and tried to swallow the big lump that had formed in my throat. The grip on my shoulder tightened. I realised he was waiting for response._

"_Alright." I chocked, the lump making my words come out deformed and broken. I felt another hand rest on my other shoulder and before I knew what I was doing, I threw myself into Bruce's arms. He went rigid at first, as if he had forgotten how show affection. But then he wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt tears stream down my face and I let lose a heart-broken sob. I thought he would pull away then, in fear of ruining his soft jumper. Instead, he tightened his grip on me and rubbed comforting circles on my back. I whimpered when I thought of my mother and how she used to do the exact same thing to me when I had nightmares. I heard a sigh and felt him rest his head on mine. Then I felt something wet on my head and I realised he was joining me with my grief. Our grief. When I finally stopped crying I felt exhausted, and my eyes drooped without my say-so. The last thing I remember was being lifted and tenderly put on my bed._

_End flashback_

I blinked, and to my surprise a warm feeling had gathered in my chest. I smiled, I guess I did know when I first started thinking of him as a second father. I also remember when he used to help me with problems I had gotten myself into.

_Flashback_

_I gasped and looked at my hand. There it was, slowly eating into my skin. A splinter. I glared at the piece of wood in my hand and threw it across the massive garden that was hidden behind Wayne mansion. That was the last time I tried to make a present for Bruce with wood. I poked at the irritated skin, and winced when it throbbed. I scratched it carefully, trying to coax it out of the skin it had burrowed itself into. No luck, it was in there pretty secure. I sighed in frustration and jumped when I heard an amused voice._

"_What you got there, kid? Bruce asked, a look of mirth in his eyes. I scowled up at him, how dare he find this amusing. _

"_Just a splinter, I can handle it." I retorted and turned away from him, scratching all the more frantically at my finger. I heard a chuckle behind me._

"_Didn't say you couldn't, Dick." He replied. I continued my scratching. After a few minutes of it, I stopped trying._

"_Need some help?" Bruce offered. I hesitated, and then sighed. Screw it. I turned back to him_

"_Yes." I said stiffly. He grinned and walked closer, grabbing my hand and inspecting it carefully._

"_Hmm, quite a stubborn one, isn't it? Well, come on, lets go get a pin." He said casually. I glared at him._

"_What?" I growled, I wasn't letting him go anywhere near me with a pin. Especially with a smirk like that on his face. _

"_It's the only way to get it out, kid. Trust me, please." He responded. I huffed and followed him back inside to fetch a pin. He found one and carefully pricked it on the fragment of wood. To my surprise, it didn't hurt, it tickled. Which was still uncomfortable, but bearable. After a about a minute he stopped._

"_Ah ha!" He cried, and showed me a tiny brown spec on the point of the pin. I blinked._

"_It looked bigger on my skin." I blurted out. He smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately. I swatted his hand away. He laughed and started walking out of the room._

"_Next time, wear gloves when making a gift out of wood." He called over his shoulder. I looked sharply at him, but he was gone. I sighed, well he was the worlds greatest detective after all._

_End flashback_

I grinned, that was time I learnt to be a little more subtle with my presents. It was also my first splinter, much to Bruce's disbelief. I was jolted back to the present when I heard a familiar cultured voice.

"Hello, Master Dick, I trust you are feeling better?" Alfred asked. I grinned at him.

"Yeah, a lot better thanks Alfred." I think we both knew I wasn't talking about the question. And my suspicions were confirmed when he walked out of the room with a pleased smirk on his face.


	22. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I did update a little while ago and nobody reviewed so I thought no one was bothered, but even if that is the case I will clear my conscience by uploading this final instalment! Yes, this is the last chapter, phew! Please enjoy (and review), and this is still in Dick's POV. Thanks to everyone who has followed this disaster, you really helped me continue it.

At long last 

It has been a little over a week since I was shot, and I was finally given the right to leave my bed and stretch my legs from Alfred today; so I was going to make the most of it. I wandered down the stairs this morning, feeling relieved to walk again, and then a pain shot up my side and I gasped, gripping my side. It had happened before, and I knew it was unavoidable, since I had been shot the other week. That sort of thing just doesn't go without a fair amount of pain. But apparently Bruce didn't see it like that-which is odd given that he's been shot a lot more times than I have- because he immediately appeared out of nowhere and rushed over to me, anxiously searching for blood and damage on me. When he didn't find anything life-threatening his expression relaxed some.

"I'm fine, Bruce, just a bit of a twinge, that's all." I reassured, feeling awkward under his gaze. He blinked, and nodded.

"Yes, but it's always good to check that the stitches haven't come undone." Bruce said carefully. I smiled at him, trying to ease the tension in the air. It didn't help that he had that odd look on his face again, but now I knew what it was it didn't seem so odd anymore. In fact, it made me feel warm...happy, even. Made me feel safe, which isn't something I have felt often lately.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bruce spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I grinned, feeling lighter than I had in a long while.

"Nothing...I'm just really glad things happened how they did, you know?" I said, still smiling. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You're glad you were shot?" He exclaimed, a look of utter confusion on his face. I shook my head.

"No...," but in a way if I hadn't been shot I would never of realized how much I took for granted before. I mean, who else gets to say that they live under the cautious gaze of Batman (even if at times it could be incredibly annoying, most parents don't notice if you comb your hair differently for a change)?

Bruce scowled at me slightly.

"I should think so, don't you realize how close you were to—", he paused, and swallowed, carrying on in a less steady voice, "...How close you were to bleeding to death?"

I stared at him in minor shock, I had nearly died? I look away, suddenly feeling as if I was under a very bright light.

"I didn't know that." I murmured. I wasn't stupid, I knew I had been shot, which usually meant severe injuries, but close to dying...? That was chilling thought; since I had been unconscious, I wouldn't have felt a thing...I would have just died while Bruce was trying to help me. I shivered.

"But I made it." I muttered, fidgeting nervously. I heard a soft sigh.

"Yes," Bruce replied quietly, "you did."

Then it happened so quickly, that I didn't even have a chance to think before I was suddenly enveloped in a strong embrace. I blinked, surprised and frozen. But then I grinned and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He sighed into my hair and leant his chin on my head. Bruce never was good with words, but his actions spoke well enough for him.

_Two months later_

I smiled as Jump City came into view. As much as it had been nice to be home for a while, I couldn't help but feel relief at coming back here. I had promised Bruce and Alfred that I would stay in touch better this time round, as Bruce had promised that otherwise he would assume the worst and make a personal visit. After all his team had seen and heard the past couple of months, he just wanted them to relax a bit and not have to worry about over protective bats.

After things had settled at the manor my team had practically forced their way in and demanded to know what had happened. I gave them the full story, and also explained about my past. I couldn't keep them in the dark anymore, not after all they had done for me. They had been cautious about asking me to come back with them to Jump, as Bruce had been leaning against the doorway, listening to every word. Though difficult, they had managed to soften Bruce and convince him that I would be safe in Jump. Slade was being kept in Gotham for the time being, until they've decided where to send him. So he had nothing to worry about, and that thought alone was enough to make him feel very happy.

A/N: Mew?

Oh my, I can't believe it's finished! Now I can move on to making other stories! Yayyy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
